Cantando Para Ti
by Cisne Blanco
Summary: A kagome la habia terminado su novio por ser gay, Odia al cantante Inuyasha Taisho, mas ahora se gano un sorteo y tendra que pasar con el por dos mese enteros... cada uno podrá tener su venganza contra el otro... que pasara?
1. sorteo

No, no podía ser verdad, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella. A cualquier persona menos a ella.

¨_No podemos seguir estando juntos, kagome, soy gay¨ _esas tontas palabras que había pronunciado Hoyo retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, preguntándose porque Hoyo había terminado con ella.

Se conocían hacia un tiempo, entraban al mismo colegio, hasta que ella se tuvo que mudar a otro más cercano de su casa ya que vivían muy retirados de la ciudad. La primera impresión que tuvo de Hoyo había sido muy buena, un chico amable, guapo, de ojos castaños al igual que su cabello.

Pero esa misma tarde Hoyo la había llamado a su teléfono para pedirle si se podían encontrar en la cafería más cercana de su casa. Había sido extraño que Hoyo le pidiera que viniera sin previo aviso, ya que todas sus salidas juntos las anticipaban como una semana antes.

Cuando llego a la cafetería después de por lo menos 1 hora, que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, porque estuvo todo ese tiempo preguntándose qué tipo de ropa se podría poner, como llevaría su cabello y demás cosas, pero al final eligió una blusa negra, un par de jeans, unos tenis y el cabello suelto, todo muy casual.

Al entrar a la cafetería lo primero que hizo fue buscar una silueta familiar, cuando la encontró se dirigió a esa mesa, aparto una de las sillas que se encontraban allí y se sentó, como saludo hizo una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, que se fueron desvaneciendo al ver que Hoyo estaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

¨tenemos que hablar¨ fue lo primero que dijo Hoyo en tono neutro.

¨que, ¿ya no saludas?¨ respondió ella con total naturalidad.

¨Kagome, se que después de esto ya no me querrás saludar y mucho menos ver, así que me adelanto¨ ella se estremeció con sus palabras.

¨hay no digas eso, podrías hacer las peores cosas, igual te seguiría queriendo, tonto¨ dijo ella.

¨está bien, volviendo al tema principal, Kagome quiero decirte algo…¨

¨si…¨

¨bueno es que…¨

¨sigue…¨

¨la verdad es que yo…¨

¨adelante…¨

¨como veras…¨

¨ ¡YA DILOOO!¨

¨SOY GAY¨

¨ ¡QUE!¨

¨ya no podemos estar juntos, kagome¨ ella no podía salir de su asombro.

¨si yo también estoy sorprendido, pero ya no puedo soportarlo, cada vez que veo sus fotos, escucho su voz, su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos…¨ Hoyo seguía hablando, mientas kagome estaba a punto de explotar.

¨me podrías al menos decir ¡DE QUIEN DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO!¨dijo kagome gritando las últimas palabras.

¨dios kagome, yo que pensé que todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos ya aprenderías algo de mí y además estoy hablando de¨ Hoyo tomo una bocanada de aire¨ INUYASHA TAISHO¨

No puede ser, imposible, Hoyo se había enamorado de su cantante favorito, no, corrección su ex cantante favorito. Pero como había pasado eso si él nunca le había prestado atención antes.

En realidad ahora que ella lo pensaba, el siempre se quedaba mirando sus posters, escuchando sus canciones o cada vez que pasaban esos programas de farándula que casi siempre hablaban de Inuyasha, el se quedaba a ver lo que pasaba y luego cuando al fin terminaban parecía escucharla de nuevo.

¨sabes, tenias razón lo de nunca querrás verme de nuevo o hablarme dijo kagome a medida que se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia la salida.

Primero se apresuro pensando que Hoyo vendría a buscarla hasta que llego hasta la esquina de su casa, se detuvo miro hacia atrás y no vio a nadie.

¨kagome deja de ver tantas películas románticas¨ se susurro a sí misma.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su mama en la entrada, que le grito algo que ella no escucho muy bien pero no le importo, lo único que quería era, ir a ver las variedades de helado que había en su refrigerador, bollos, chocolates, dulces o demás alimentos que contienen azúcar, encerrarse en su habitación y comer grandes cantidades de todo eso.

Así lo hizo hasta que le agarro un dolor estomacal y tuvo que parar.

_Una semana después…_

¨ Sango no lo puedo creer, desde cuando a una chica normal lo deja su novio por ser gay¨ Hacia ya una semana ya que Hoyo había terminado con kagome, y ella aun no lo superaba.

¨Y por lo que veo, desde ahora¨ se burlo Sango.

Sango, su mejor amiga desde, bueno desde que tiene conciencia, ya que siempre en cada momento malo o bueno Sango esta para ella.

¨Oye quién crees que será la tan desafortunada que pasara como un mes con el patán roba novios¨ expreso kagome.

¨Sabes, yo me muero por ser esa desafortunada¨ dijo Sango.

Ellas se encontraban viendo un programa de televisión en directo, el cual decía quien iría a la gira con la estrella Inuyasha Taisho por medio de un sorteo.  
>¨A veces pienso que no compartes mi dolor¨ pensó Kagome en voz alta.<p>

¨ shhhhh, cállate ¡ya va a comenzar!¨ grito Sango, muy entusiasmada.

Kagome resguardando su integridad moral y física no hizo más comentarios.

_¡Y buenas tardes a todos! _Comenzó el hombre de la televisión.

_Espero que no se muevan de sus asientos, porque esta tarde estarán con nosotros la banda más top del momento._

Hubo una serie de aplausos, gritos, hasta desmayos por parte de algunas chicas que se encontraban en el programa.

¨que patéticas¨ soltó kagome que como respuesta recibió un **shhhhh **por parte de Sango.

_Y aquí están la ¡SHICON!_

Hubo un grito por parte de Sango y un gruñido por el Kagome.

Cuando la banda entro al aire los de seguridad tuvieron que ponerse en forma de muralla para que las chicas no dejaran a algún miembro con daños. Luego Inuyasha fue hasta el conductor del programa.

_Y dinos Inuyasha ¿no te alegra tener a una de tus fans con su mejor amiga recorriendo contigo en la gira? _ Pregunto el conductor

_Será una experiencia única que probablemente no olvidaremos. _Respondió Inuyasha con una de esas sonrisas que derretían a cualquier mujer.

_Volviendo al tema del sorteo, aquí tengo el sobre que contiene ¡el nombre del o la afortunada que estará con Inuyasha en su gira!_

_Y es!_

_¡Kagome Higurashi! _


	2. La venganza de kagome

Muy bien! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, que obviamente espero que les guste.

Y para aclarar no soy dueña de Inuyasha!

_Y es!_

_¡Kagome Higurashi!_

Antes de que dijeran el nombre de la ganadora, Kagome se había levantado, había ido cocina por un vaso de leche y unas galletas ya que los nervios le producían hambre, pero como su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo opto por la opción de decir que después de esa semana en la que casi se intoxico perdió mucho peso y necesitaba recuperarlo.

Cuando llego al sofá, en ese momento habían anunciado el nombre de la ganadora y para su mala suerte ella había metido como tres galletas en su boca y las estaba intentando pasar con leche.

Kagome, se había atragantado, escupido la mayor parte de toda la porción de galletas que tenía en su boca con una mezcla de leche. Después de toser como dos minutos se tiro la sofá al lado de una desmayada Sango para ver que mas pasaba.

El conductor hablo.

_Valla! Y en estos momentos tendremos una llamada telefónica en directo con la chica mas suertuda de todo el continente!- _Exclamo el conductor

-No creo que sea la chica mas suertuda del continente amigo, mira hasta ¡me tengo lástima!- dijo kagome.

De repente su celular que se que se encontraba en la cocina empezó a sonar y Sango milagrosamente despertó, y dijo¨ yo voy ¨ pero lastimosamente no pudo llegar a su destino ya que tuvo una tremenda caída con las galletas y la leche que kagome había estado comiendo.

Luego de reírse estrepitosamente de Sango, Kagome fue a la cocina evitando pisar o tocar el desastre que se encontraba desparramado por todo el suelo.

Cuando llego agarro su celular y contesto.

-Hola?-

_-Hola, con quien tenemos el gusto de hablar?-_

-con Kagome-

_- Muy Bien Kagome, ya te enteraste que ganaste un sorteo y ahora estarás de gira con la gran banda SHIKON-_

_-_Pues, si me acabo de enterar-

- _y tienes algún comentario acerca de eso?-_

Kagome lo medito un segundo y se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-sí, creo serán dos meses que ninguno olvidara- mientras decía esa palabras en su cara se empezó a formar una gran sonrisa que expresaba malicia.

-_Y puedes llevar a una persona, ¿a quién llevaras?-_

-Pues a mi mejor amiga- se dio vuelta para mirar a su mejor amiga inconsciente, tirada en el suelo, y cubierto por lo que ella diría algo muy asqueroso.

-_Pues muy bien las dejamos para que se puedan preparar, adiós y… ¡MUCHA SUERTE!-_

Después de esas palabras se corto la comunicación.

Y ella aun tenía una pregunta en mente como demonios despertaría a Sango sin que ella la matara primero.

_En el estudio de producción…_

-No lo puedo creer Miroku, ¿porque nadie me aviso que llevaríamos a una insoportable chica con nosotros?- Se quejaba Inuyasha mientras caminaba como toro enjaulado por todo el camerino.

_- _No lo tomes a mal Inuyasha, pero si te lo decíamos tu no lo aceptarías- respondió Miroku.

- ¿Acaso tu lo sabías?...-dijo Inuyasha

- Bueno, acabo de escuchar que Kaede me está llamando… YA VOY KAEDE- después de decir esas palabras salió corriendo del camerino, ya que si se quedaba un segundo más el joven semi demonio lo mataría.

_Ese maldito, y después se hace llamar mi amigo… _pensaba Inuyasha.

Y ahora como él, el Gran Inuyasha Taisho se desharía de esa mocosa, esperen son dos, eso empeora mucho más las cosas, porque ahora no tendría que aguantar a una insoportable niña ¡si no a dos!.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente de un espejo y empezó a ver su imagen.

-Bueno al menos nadie me quita lo guapo-

Muy bien, ya había pasado una semana en la que ella gano ese maldito sorteo y como por arte de magia se volvió la chica más popular del colegio, salía en las portadas de las revistas, ni si quiera podía salir de su casa sin que alguna o mejor dicho miles de personas la persiguieran.

No iba a negar que al principio le gusto la atención que le estaban dando, pero luego se volvió frustrante, hasta el punto de ni siquiera poder salir de su casa, cada vez que necesitaba salir a comprar algo, mandaba a alguien más a que lo busque ya que sería arrollada por millones de personas solo por tener un comentario de ella.

Luego del programa recibió otra llamada, era la manager de la banda que le dio todos los datos para el viaje.

Ese mismo día Kagome y Sango tendrían que estar en el aeropuerto a las 5:00 pm ya que su vuelo estaba programado para esa fecha y como siempre no estaban de acuerdo en que atuendo utilizar. Así que estuvieron ahí desde las 11 hasta las 3 de la tarde y como siempre optaron por ir con ropa cómoda. Kagome se había puesto una camiseta color verde, unos jeans y sus tenis y Sango una camisilla color blanca, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustado y unas sandalias negras sin plataforma.

Al llegar al aeropuerto casi fueron aplastadas por las fans de la banda, lograron pasar a salvo por los guardias de seguridad que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Kagome… te dije que algún día seria una estrella- comento Sango.

- Si claro, pues entonces yo también lo soy- respondió Kagome.

-oigan chicas, Ustedes son Kagome y Sango- dijo una voz femenina por detrás, ellas automáticamente se voltearon.

Era una anciana, como de unos 50 años más o menos, estaba vestida formalmente.

-Emm… si somos nosotras- respondió kagome.

-Pues qué bien, las he estado esperando. Ahh que tonta soy siempre se me olvida presentarme soy Kaede Hinode- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en el rostro extendiéndoles una mano.

-mucho gusto- respondieron ambas al unisonó.

Luego de que cada una estrechara su mano con la de Kaede prosiguieron.

-Síganme chicas ahora iremos a abordar el avión de la banda-

-¿Tienen un avión privado?-

-claros, niñas-

-¡GENIAL!

-te dije que teníamos que venir con ropa formal, pero no, en los viajes la gente usa ropa cómoda, si claro cómo no- le susurro Sango a Kagome.

-Oye- dijo un muy aburrido Inuyasha.

- Y ahora que quieres Inuyasha- respondió Miroku en el último grado de paciencia. Ya que Inuyasha cuando entra en su etapa de aburrimiento puede ser a veces muy insoportable.

- ¿Cuándo crees que salgamos?

-Es la decima vez que estoy diciendo que cuando vuelva Kaede con las chicas-

-Pero quienes se creen que son para llegar tan tarde, ellas recorriendo todo el aeropuerto y yo aquí sentado en este tonto asiento esperándolas-

Justo en ese momento entraron al avión Kagome, Sango y Kaede.

- Ya era hora- grito Inuyasha.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el avión levantaron la vista para ver a las tres personas que acababan de ingresar al avión.

Kagome recorrió el lugar con su vista hasta que vio su principal objetivo de cabellera blanca.

Lo observo minuciosamente cada uno de sus rasgos, comenzando con su cabello blanquecino, su piel tostada, su nariz perfecta y por ultimo sus ojos, que eran de un color ámbar penetrante, que en ese momento expresaban ira, esperen ella no podía estar pensando en eso, no después de lo que paso, ella lo odiaba, lo detestaba ni siquiera lo soportaba.

-pueden sentarse donde quieran chicas, pónganse cómodas- dijo Kaede ignorando por completo el comportamiento de Inuyasha.

Kagome y Sango hicieron caso sentándose en los asientos más apartados del avión.

Después de unos minutos de que el avión haya despegado Miroku fue el primero en acercarse a ellas.

-muy bien pero que tenemos aquí, la súper ganadora del sorteo con su mejor amiga, puedo tener el gusto de saber sus nombres?- comento Miroku muy animado de que no iba a tener que sentarse con Inuyasha en todo el camino.

-Ella es Sango y yo soy kagome- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

Después de todo parecía que Miroku era una gran persona.

-tú eres Miroku no?- Esa fue la primera vez que Sango había hablado desde que entraron al avión.

- en vivo y en directo-

-soy una de tus más grandes admiradoras-

- enserio?-

-por supuesto-

Kagome por su parte, no estaba de humor para soportar las charlas de Sango de que tan genial era la banda, así que se excuso que tenía que ir al baño.

Busco uno de los lugares más retirados del avión y cuando lo encontró supo que tendría que pasar por al lado de Inuyasha.

-Muy bien Kagome es ahora o nunca- se susurro así misma mientras se dirigía en dirección hacia el asiento

Cuando llego al lado de la estrella, ni siquiera lo miro.

-oye tu- exclamo Inuyasha.

Kagome giro sobre su cuerpo para encarar a Inuyasha que aun se encontraba sentado en la misma posición.

-que quieres- respondió kagome.

-pues creo que es hora de una charla productiva…-dijo Inuyasha.

-no quiero ningún tipo de charla contigo-

-mejor, mira niña aquí el que pone las reglas soy yo, en toda esta gira no quiero ningún berrinche, escándalo, ahh si y quiero que te alejes lo más que posible de mi, hasta capaz que tengas gérmenes y no quiero que me contagies. Entendido?.-

A kagome se le estaban subiendo todos los colores a la cara.

3

2

1

Exploto.

Muy bien, aquí les va otro cap.

Actualizo rápido no?

Dejen comentarios plis.

Preguntas las respondere el proximo cap.


	3. La fiesta

Holaaa! Espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna sugerencia solo escríbanmela.

Gracias!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Exploto._

-pero quién demonios te crees que eres?- grito Kagome.

-Pues si no lo sabías, soy un cantante muy prestigiado y tu pulga te ganaste un sorteo en que participaron millones de personas para estar con migo- respondió Inuyasha en el mismo tono que Kagome.

Kagome por su parte tomo aire y respondió un poco más tranquila.

-A mi me vale lo que eres y sabes algo, no estoy aquí por ti-

-Si no quieres estar aquí para qué demonios entraste al sorteo?-

-Por razones que ni a ti ni a nadie le incumbe-

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia el asiento que desde hace 15 minutos quería, pero hubiera llegado antes si no fuera por un chico demonio que se creía el centro del universo.

-¡oye a donde crees que vas!, ¡Todavía no he terminado contigo!- le grito desde su espalda.

-pero yo si- dijo kagome sin voltearse a ver a Inuyasha.

Cuando Kagome llego al asiento que tanto deseaba, escucho por detrás de ella una serie de maldiciones pero no le importo, ahora lo único importante sería crear su nueva venganza.

Cerró los ojos esperando a que la imaginación surgiera y cuando estaba a punto de tener la perfecta venganza para su mala suerte se quedo dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_9 horas después…_

_-kagome, _kagome, KAGOME!-

Hubo un gran grito y luego dos segundos después kagome se encontraba en el suelo sobándose el trasero.

-¿Qué te pasa, por qué hiciste eso?- respondió kagome levantándose del suelo.

- pues si no te das cuenta señorita dormilona, ya llegamos- dijo Sango con una cara de ´´no es obvio´´.

- pues tenias que despertarme de una manera suave Sango-

- lo intente como 5 minutos y parecías muerta así que me preocupe y te tire al suelo-

- bueno, no me sorprende, pero creo que fue una venganza por tu caída de la otra vez-

- sí, me quede inconsciente como por dos horas y cuando desperté tenía un olor espantoso a vomito-

Después de reírse bajaron del avión.

La primera ciudad de la gira era Londres.

Al fin habían salido del aeropuerto y se encontraban en la entrada que estaba rodeada de reporteros y cientos de fans de la banda, los miembros de ella se habían puesto gafas de sol que los hacía lucir mucho mas sexis, sonreían y firmaban autógrafos a algunas fans y con los reporteros respondían unas que otras preguntas o si no simplemente las ignoraban.

Kagome y Sango no sabían dónde ir o que hacer en ese momento así que optaron por la opción de quedarse en un lugar y esperar a que a que la banda se moviera para así seguirla.

Había llegado una limusina color negra que rápidamente todos abordaron.

-wau jamás había estado en una limosina- dijo Sango muy emocionada.

-pues será mejor que te acostumbres, porque este será nuestro medio de transporte en toda la gira- respondió Miroku.

Kagome que estaba sentada en una de las ventanillas observando la ciudad, no le prestó atención a la conversación de Sango y Miroku.

Ella estaba maravillada, impactada, simplemente impresionada por todo lo que estaba viendo. Altos edificios semejantes a los rascacielos, casas que parecían mansiones, restaurantes de lujo que jamás hubiera pensado en si quiera ver, pero estaba aquí sentada en una limusina recorriendo por las calles de la ciudad de Londres. Todo gracias a un tonto sorteo que ella había ganado.

Inuyasha por su parte la miraba intensamente preguntándose como una chica común y corriente le había respondió de esa manera, sin una pisca de temor, dándole a entender que él era un don nadie para ella, imagínense el un exitoso cantante, admirado por millones de personas en todo el mundo, fue tratado así por una chiquilla.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, nadie trata de esa forma al gran Inuyasha, nadie.

El tendría su venganza, cueste lo que cueste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a uno de los hoteles, no creo que haga falta decir el más lujoso de la ciudad, las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-cierren la boca, puede que haya moscas- les dijo a ambas un Miroku sonriente poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de las chicas.

Las dos cerraron automáticamente sus bocas.

De repente salieron de hotel tres hombres musculosos y grandes, que cargaron con todas las maletas.

-oigan alguno de ustedes había escuchado antes sobre el amor a primera vista?- pregunto Kagome.

- si…- respondieron Miroku y Sango al mismo tiempo.

- pues yo creo que, lo estoy experimentando con el hotel- dijo kagome con una gran sonrisa.

Inuyasha, desde el auto estaba observando cada movimiento o gesto que hacia ella hasta que entraron al lujoso hotel.

Ya dentro del hotel Kaede se encargo de registrar a todos.

El hotel se veía mucho más lindo desde adentro, sus mueble de madera, las cortinas de un color claro, las alfombras que adornaban el suelo

El recepcionista le entrego la tarjeta de la habitación a Sango quien rápidamente hizo un gesto con la mano a kagome para que la siguiera, quien la siguió sin ninguna objeción.

Subieron al ascensor que era muy grande y en su parte de atrás solo había un gran vidrio polarizado, que a medida que subían se veía gran parte de la gran ciudad.

Cuando llegaron al piso 8, que era el piso donde se encontraba su habitación entraron y vieron lo hermosa que era, todo el cuarto era de un color claro, las paredes, las cortinas, el piso, las dos enormes camas.

-Kagome, ven a ver el baño- comento en estado de shock.

-es… tan… hermoso…- respondió kagome.

- me baño primera- dijo Sango

- pero que sea rápido para luego ir a la sala de estar y que la gente nos vea estando en un hotel de 5 estrellas-

-Hecho-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Inuyasha, iremos a la fiesta en la que nos invitaron hoy?- Pregunto Miroku.

- Pues claro estoy más que preparado, me daré una ducha rápida y listo- respondió Inuyasha.

-Está bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_2 horas después…_

Kagome y Sango ya estaban sentadas en el lobby del hotel.

-sabes, creo que serán los mejores 2 meses de mi vida- comento Sango.

- Los míos también, excepto por alguien quien me robo a mi novio- respondió kagome.

- mmm, no me digas que tenemos que hablarlo de nue…- Sango no puedo terminar su oración porque Kagome sele tiro en cima haciéndola callar.

-shhhhh-

- pero que-

-mira-

Sango levanto la vista y vio saliendo del hotel a Miroku y a Inuyasha.

-¿Adonde crees que van?- pregunto Sango.

-No lose pero lo averiguare- respondió kagome.

- ¿crees que seguirlos sea lo mejor?-

- Sango acabas de leer mi mente-

Cuando los chicos se encontraban fuera del hotel los pasó a buscar un auto negro, el cual ellos subieron.

-¡TAXIIIII!- grito kagome, un taxi paro y subieron.

-siga al auto negro- dijo Sango.

El taxi acelero porque el auto negro se estaba alejando.

Luego de unos treinta minutos de persecución, llegaron a una gran mansión que estaba un poco retira de la ciudad, así que Sango y Kagome supieron que no volverían caminando.

-son 80 $ señorita- le dijo el taxista

Sango y Kagome se miraron por un segundo y luego Kagome empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunto el taxista.

- no, mi esposo me es infiel, ¿Cómo quiere que me encuentre bien?- respondió kagome.

- fue por eso que seguimos el auto negro- acompaño Sango

- odio a los infieles, ¿qué tal si no paso más tarde por su hotel para retirar el dinero?- propuso el taxista.

-¿en cerio haría eso por nosotras?- pregunto kagome.

-sí, su hotel es el _Hotel Shaining_, ¿verdad?-

- S… si-

-Está bien, pasare mañana por la mañana para recogerlo, me marcho, que tengan una buena noche señoras-

-muchas gracias, para usted también-

Dicho esto el taxista se fue del lugar y las dejo como a unos 100 metros de la gran mansión que estaba adornada.

-Sango ¿así se llama el hotel verdad?- pregunto kagome normalmente mirando por donde el taxista se había ido.

- no lo sé kagome, no lo sé-

-oye cambiando de tema, ¿por donde entraron esos dos?-

-los vi entrando a esa mansión- respondió Sango.

- vamos- dijo kagome agarrando la mano de Sango y arrastrándola hacia la entrada de mansión.

- no pensaras entrar a una fiesta privada sin que no te inviten ¿verdad?-

- eso lo veremos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este fue otro capítulo.

Entraran a la fiesta kagome y sango o se quedaran esperando a fuera?

Esperen el siguiente capítulo!

Gracias por los comentarios de:

-drna1234

-Kagome Taisho 77

-sunakochan

- marly-kinami y claro que agregare a kikio

-InugomeL

-ha ash14


	4. Que haces aqui?

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Este capítulo será muy divertido, solo léanlo y dejen sus comentarios, quisiera tener como 50 o 100, leo todos los que me escriben.

Y siempre intentare responder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- vamos- dijo kagome agarrando la mano de Sango y arrastrándola hacia la entrada de mansión._

_- no pensaras entrar a una fiesta privada sin que no te inviten ¿verdad?- _

_- eso lo veremos-_

_-_pero no es malo irrumpir en una ca… ¡Brad Pitt!- grito Sango.

-oaaaa- dijo Kagome al ser llevada por Sango corriendo hacia la puerta.

Formaron la fila y esperaron a que sea su turno.

Al llegar a la puerta el hombre que estaba de negro tapándoles la entrada a la mansión pregunto –nombre-

-Kagome Higurashi y Sango Ikeda - respondió Kagome.

El gran hombre miro su lista y luego levanto la mirada.

-sus nombres no están en la lista-

-¿disculpe?- pregunto Sango.

- no pueden entrar-

-perdóneme, ¿pero no sabe quiénes somos?-dijo Kagome.

- su nombre no está en lista, no pueden entrar- respondió el gran hombre.

-El joven Inuyasha Taisho nos trajo y nos dijo a ambas que podíamos entrar cuando quisiéramos- comento Sango.

- ¿ustedes no son las que ganaron el sorteo?- pregunto el hombre.

- sí, ahora nos va a dejar pasar o quiere que llame al joven Inuyasha- respondió Kagome.

- perdónenme señoritas, no se volverá a repetir- se disculpo el hombre moviéndose de la entrada y dándoles paso a las jóvenes para que pudieran pasar.

- deberían despedirlo- le dijo Sango al hombre cuando pasaba a su lado.

Ya adentro de la gran mansión, vieron la cantidad de personas que había.

Cantantes, bailarinas, estrellas de cine, conductores de televisión todos ellos se encontraban en la fiesta.

- ¿los ves?- pregunto kagome.

- ¿a quién, Brad Pitt?

- no, a Shakira-

- pues a ella todavía no la vi-

- no, te estoy hablando de Miroku e Inuyasha, Sango-

-Ahhh, pues debiste empezar por ahí-

- solo dime si los ves, ¿de acuerdo?-

- entendido-

- ven vallamos por aquí- le dijo Kagome a Sango agarrándola del brazo.

Apenas caminaban por la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el lugar hasta que kagome choco con una persona haciéndola caer al suelo.

-creo que esto de tirarme al piso se está haciendo un mal habito- susurro.

Al levantar la vista vio una figura grande, musculosa pero no pudo ver muy bien la cara del sujeto, por la falta de claridad en el lugar (ya que estaban en una fiesta a oscuras).De repente esa figura le extiende la mano para que ella la tome y la ayude a levantarse.

-Perdón, lo lamento mucho- se disculpo kagome.

- No la culpa es mía- dijo el hombre.

-no yo fui la descuidada- respondió kagome- no me sorprende- comento Sango.

- bueno, mi nombre es Koga, Un placer-

- Y mío kagome, el placer es mío-

- bueno Kagome, ya por la compensación de la caída, me acompañarías a tomar un trago- propuso Koga.

- Esta bien, pero que hay de san…- Miro hacia donde estaba Sango hace unos segundos y no la encontró.

-Si buscas a tu amiga, está persiguiendo a Leonardo DiCaprio- Le dijo Koga.

-Pues entonces está bien, vamos-

Koga la estaba llevando a la barra de bebidas cuando al pasar por un lugar vio una cabellera blanca.

Se quedo estática al verlo. Sentado con una chica en sus piernas y ¡encima besándose!

-kagome, ¿vienes?- le pregunto Koga al ver que ella se quedo estática en un lugar.

-emm…, si- respondió ella.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más hasta que llegaron hasta la barra de bebidas. Koga había pedido su bebida que había sido una margarita y kagome un jugo de naranja.

-¿No tomas?- pregunto Koga.

- no, no me gusta- respondió kagome.

De repente subió al escenario un hombre que parecía ser un conductor de televisión, se aclaro la garganta y luego empezó a hablar.

-Buenas noches a todos los que se encuentran hoy en esta maravillosa fiesta, que fue hecha por nuestro gran amigo Bankotsu - cosa que después de decir estas palabras un hombre levanto la mano y empezó a saludar.

Kagome como casi siempre estaba sumida en su mundo.

-Señores y Señoritas esta noche tenemos aquí un icono de la música- seguía hablando el hombre.

- Que como creo que todo el mundo lo conoce y le pediremos que suba y cante uno de sus éxitos musicales- a medida que hablaba el hombre kagome le prestaba más atención.

- Por favor podría subir al escenario INUYASHA TAISHO- kagome levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre.

-con razón tiene el autoestima muy alto- susurro kagome.

Kagome siguió mirando el escenario, luego vio a Inuyasha subir y agarrar el micrófono.

_Ay no Inuyasha, tiene la vista de todo el lugar allí arriba, tengo que encontrar a Sango. _Pensó ella.

-Disculpa tengo que irme-

-pero no hemos…-le dijo Koga.

- sí, búscame estoy en el hotel _Shaining- _respondió kagome alejándose del lugar.

_Sango, Sango, Sango… donde estas… tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que Inuyasha nos vea… _

-muy buenas noches a todos, como verán esta noche cantare uno de mis éxitos por mi gran amigo Bankotsu- hablo Inuyasha.

Las personas empezaron que se encontraban en el lugar empezaron a aplaudir, mientras que kagome buscaba desesperadamente a Sango.

Inuyasha miro hacia atrás para ver si la banda ya estaba lista para empezar, y cuando lo estuvieron él empezó a tocar su guitarra eléctrica se acerco al micrófono y comenzó.

Su voz era melodiosa, grave, pero no demasiado, esa voz que ella ya había estado escuchando desde hace un tiempo en la radio o en la televisión, pero ahora la estaba escuchando en vivo. Pero no podía quedarse a apreciarla porque había una meta, un propósito que tenía que cumplir o estaría en serios problemas y ese propósito era: encontrar a Sango.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha ya estaba en la mitad de la canción, cuando sus ojos se posan en una persona en singular. Casi se pierde en la letra, pero nadie lo noto.

No puede ser esa persona era ¡kagome!, la molesta niña que lo había insultado ese mismo día, pero qué diablos hacia ella ahí si esa fiesta era solo para personas reconocidas o famosas, ella jamás podía haber entrado aunque quisiera.

Inuyasha seguía cantando, y se dio media vuelta para ver si Miroku también la había visto. Pero el tenia sus ojos en otro lugar, Inuyasha miro en dirección a donde Miroku estaba observando y vio un par de personas famosas y entre ellas estaba la amiga de de la molesta niña.

Cuando al fin había terminado la canción agradeció al público y con un salto bajo del escenario, camino un par de metros y se dirigió hacia kagome que se encontraba aun buscando a Sango.

Cuando llego hasta ella le agarro de la mano, gesto con el Kagome se sonrojó, y subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación que estaba vacía, ya ahí dentro la acorralo contra la pared y le dijo:

-¡qué demonios estas asiendo tu aquí!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este es el final del 4 capitulo que espero les guste!

Dejen su comentarios por favor, porque así es la forma de que se, si les gusto o no el capituloo!

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

-**sushiki**

**-****SunakoChan**

**-Bell**

**-****Kagome Taisho 77**

BY: cindy Giselle…


	5. La venganza de Inuyasha

Hola, ¿qué tal?, quería agradecer sus comentarios y si tienen alguna sugerencia solo escríbanmela.

¿Les gusto el capitulo anterior?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cuando llego hasta ella le agarro de la mano, gesto con el Kagome se sonrojó, y subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación que estaba vacía, ya ahí dentro la acorralo contra la pared y le dijo:_

_-¡qué demonios estas asiendo tu aquí!-_

Kagome estaba asustada, estática, intentaba decir algo pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Solo con ver la mirada asesina Que Inuyasha le estaba dando le producía que se le erizaran los pelos.

Pero ella no se dejaría intimidar, ni por un demonio y menos por un semi-demonio. Tenía que ser fuerte, ya que gran parte de su orgullo estaba en juego y su orgullo no era algo con lo que la gente querría jugar y menos con el carácter que ella poseía.

Kagome pensó minuciosamente las palabras que diría para no salir lastimada, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un gran gruñido y luego un golpe en la pared que para ella ya estuvo demasiado cerca de su cara así que respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Pues es algo que a ti no te importa- dijo ella.

Pero luego se arrepintió rápidamente al ver a Inuyasha mucho más enojado que antes, entonces intento emendar su error ya vio a unas poderosas garras que lentamente se acercaban a su cuello.

-Pero si quieres lo podemos conversar como personas civilizadas- comento Kagome con una sonrisa de desesperación.

Inuyasha por su parte ni siquiera le importaba su presencia allí, solo que era una de sus fases de venganza contra la mocosa, cuando él estaba cantando en el escenario se le ocurrió la brillante idea de torturarla un poco y que mejor manera que esta.

Entonces alejo sus garras del cuello de Kagome, y acto seguido ella suspiro aliviada. Entonces lentamente fue acercando su cara con la de ella y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios volvió a hablar.

-Entonces me vas a decir las razones por las buenas o por las malas- respondió Inuyasha aun a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Kagome no podía procesar correctamente ningún pensamiento coherente, se sentía extraña, sensaciones que jamás había en su corta vida las estaba sintiendo de un segundo a otro, solo porque lo cerca que Inuyasha se encontraba de cara.

Ella no debía ceder, esto era como un juego, un juego que ella tenía que ganar cueste lo que cueste.

-Las razones son simples Inuyasha- Dijo kagome agarrando la camisa de Inuyasha.

Esto no era lo que esperaba Inuyasha, no para nada, ella debería de estar en estos momentos rendida, a sus pies, como cualquier chica lo estaría en su lugar, pero no ella lo estaba agarrando de la camisa como una mujer ya experimentada. Pero de seguro esta mocosa era virgen, si debía de serlo por la forma descarada en que le respondió, pero esto lo ponía en duda.

-Ahhh si ¿cuáles?- respondió Inuyasha con voz ronca.

Inuyasha esperaba un gran beso por la forma en que Kagome se le iba acercando, pero el lugar de eso recibió un gran pisotón.

-¡Estas!- dicho esto Kagome salió corriendo de la habitación en la que se encontraban ellos dos solos.

Inuyasha, estaba molesto, no más molesto, estaba furioso. Como una mocosa, de clase baja, lo pisoteo a él, imagínense. Pero esto ya era el colmo esta se las iba pagar como que él se llama ¨ Inuyasha Taisho¨

Esto ya era personal, está bien si se meten con Miroku u otro miembro de la banda pero no con él, nadie se metía con el sin después salir herido o físicamente o psicológicamente, y esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sango estaba hablando animadamente con su estrella de televisión preferida, cuando siente que una mano la jala hacia atrás.

-Espérenme un segundo, es que hay gente no sabe respetar cuando las demás personas están hablando- comento Sango.

Se dio vuelta para ver al mal educado que la había interrumpido y para su sorpresa, muy mala sorpresa el que la interrumpió había sido Miroku.

-Miroku- dijo ella con una sonrisa medio torcida.

-Sango que se supone que estás haciendo aquí- respondió el enfadado.

-yo pues… hip… no ves… hip… que estoy hip… en una fiesta- dijo ella empezando a bailar.

-¿estás tomada?- pregunto Miroku.

- ¿yo, tomada? Hay Miroku como se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez… hip-

- esa acción responde mi pregunta- respondió Miroku agarrándola y cogiéndola como a un saco de papas.

- oye, bájame. Te digo que me bajes, ¿te estoy hablando en otro idioma o qué?- se quejaba Sango.

- Bueno, creo ya es hora de que nos vayamos- dijo Miroku haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Sango.

- ¿irnos?, como se te ocurre, todavía no he hablado con Madonna-

- pues… hablaras con ella otro día-

-no, es ahora o… nunca-

- entonces, es nunca- dijo Miroku ya saliendo de la gran mansión y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los taxis que se encontraba en el lugar.

- ¡adiós Leonardo llámame!-grito Sango en sus últimos esfuerzos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_En otro lugar de la mansión…_

Corrió, corrió y corrió, desde que había salido de esa habitación no había hecho otra cosa más que correr y correr, ya estaba cansada y le estaba empezando a faltar un poco de aire, pero solo la idea de que Inuyasha la alcanzara la asustaba, pero ella no lo demostraría, solo tenía que estar alejada de el por un par de días o semanas mejor dicho, hasta que al semi-demonio se le borrara de la cabeza la idea de asesinarla.

Esperen ¿en donde se encontraba?

No puede ser, se había perdido, pero que haría, volver por el lugar donde había venido no sonaba tan mala idea, pero si Inuyasha la encontraba la mataría, Ahhh no importa de alguna forma tenía que morir y además si él se atrevía a tocar un solo cabello su hermosa cabellera negra lo demandaría.

Así que kagome emprendió rumbo hacia la habitación donde ellos se encontraban hace unos momentos ya que después tendría que buscar la escalera que la llevaba hacia abajo, encontrar a Sango, pedir un taxi y luego regresar al hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha aun seguía en la habitación pensando en su perfecta venganza.

Pensaba y pensaba, pero la verdad él no era muy bueno para pensar así que lo dejo para más tarde, seguro en el momento justo se le ocurriría algo.

Pero la verdad esa mocosa le recordaba a alguien, alguien a la que él había amado hacia un tiempo.

Kikio, hace tiempo el la amo, o la ama mejor dicho. Pero por cuestiones que él jamás supo terminaron su noviazgo de dos años repentinamente, justo el día en el que él le iba proponer matrimonio.

Bueno pero eso ya paso hace mucho tiempo y será mejor no recordarlo si no quería caer de nuevo en esa depresión.

De repente un olor conocido llego a su nariz. Era el olor de esa mocosa insoportable.

Llego la hora de su venganza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome ya estaba cerca de esa habitación, caminaba en puntitas si hacer el menor ruido posible, para no hacer salir al semi-demonio.

Estaba pasando por la habitación cuando sin previo aviso de ahí sale Inuyasha la agarra de las muñecas y la pone de nuevo contra la pared.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-¡suéltame o gritare lo mas fuerte más fuerte que pueda-

- grita todo lo que quieras-

- tú lo pediste-

Kagome se estaba preparando para gritar, tomo una bocanada de aire, abrió la boca y cuando estaba a punto de gritar, unos labios se apoderaron de su boca.

¡Eran los labios de Inuyasha!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquiii les vaaa el 5 capitulo.

Bueno por si se dieron cuenta cambie mi forma de escribiiiir.

Y quería preguntarles cual de las dos les gustaa mas ¡!

By: Cindy Giselle

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

-**Bell**

**-sunakoChan jajajaja yo también te quiero por comentar!**

**-kokoronat**

**-Yoi Taisho**

**-lia 1 sango**

**- Giselle 1998**

**-****Kagome Taisho 77**

Ahhh se me olvidaba sigan comentaandoooo! XXDDDDDDD


	6. del juego a la guerra

Holaaa aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo que espero que les guste.

Dejen sus comentarios, para los que no saben es simplemente hacer clic en Review this Chapter que se encuentra al final de la historia, por favor es muy importante para miii!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_* El que juega con fuego se quema*_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- tú lo pediste-_

_Kagome se estaba preparando para gritar, tomo una bocanada de aire, abrió la boca y cuando estaba a punto de gritar, unos labios se apoderaron de su boca._

_¡Eran los labios de Inuyasha!_

No… puede… ser…

Este maldito engendro del demonio, la estaba besando, a ella.

Al principio kagome se resistió, lucho lo mas que pudo pero al final se dio por vencida.

Pero nadie jamás la había besado de esa manera, primero salvajemente y a medida que ella iba correspondiendo todo se iba suavizando. Todo el momento parecía… mágico.

Así que fue que Kagome después de unos cuantos forcejeos y mientras duraba el beso puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Inuyasha. La mano fue viajando hasta su cabello, su suave y blanco cabello. Esto le estaba gustando, hasta fácilmente podría acostumbrarse.

Esperen, ella no podía tener esos sentimientos, el era su enemigo, no, era su archí enemigo. Ella tenía que odiarlo, tenía que mirarlo con odio, pero no, ahora se estaba besando con él.

El tonto le había le había robado a su novio, la había llamo pulga, la trataba como a una basura y encima ahora la besa, que descarado.

Esto ya no era un juego. Esto era la guerra.

Inuyasha al principio la beso salvajemente porque la mocosa se estaba resistiendo pero luego dejo de forcejear y le correspondió fácilmente, pero este no era un beso como el que él les daba a las demás chicas o súper modelos, este beso era parecido a los él le solía dar a Kikio.

Sus besos con Kikio solían ser lentos, nada de salvaje, con ternura, cariño como si quisiera protegerla de todo y de todos, como si fuera una pequeña niña. Kikio era delgada, y de buena contextura física, así que cada vez que la abrazaba, Inuyasha intentaba ser lo más cuidadoso posible porque Kikio parecía muy frágil, como si se fuera a romper.

En medio del beso Inuyasha libera las muñecas de Kagome para posar sus manos en su cintura con la intención de traerla más hacia él para profundizar el beso.

De repente, siente una mano que empezó a recorrer toda su mejilla hasta llegar a su cabello, ahí se detuvo y lo rodeo con el otro brazo.

Luego se separaron por la falta de aire.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundo como intentando descifrar lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Pero fue en vano. Porque a la primera oportunidad que tenía, Kagome salió a correr dejando a Inuyasha solo en ese lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrió bajando las escaleras de aquella mansión, atropello a muchas personas para salir de ese lugar.

Cuando estuvo afuera pidió un taxi subió, le dio el nombre del hotel en el que se encontraba y emprendió rumbo.

Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas.

Como porque ese beso con Inuyasha le había gustado, si ella lo odiaba.

Porque quería saber la reacción de él después de ese beso.

El porqué de esas sensaciones nuevas que jamás había sentido con Hoyo u otro chico.

En fin tenía que pensar demasiadas cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se encontraba solo en ese lugar, estaba estático, inmóvil.

Pero qué diablos había sido eso.

Esto se trataba de una venganza, pero la verdad no fue nada parecido a lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos. Era totalmente diferente.

Cuando la beso se sintió diferente, otra persona.

Ahhh seguro a de ser el efecto del alcohol.

Así que sin más que hacer en ese lugar camino lentamente, bajo las escaleras, llego al salón donde todas las personas hablaban o bailaban desenfrenadamente. A algunas personas las saludo a otras simplemente las ignoro.

Recorrió el lugar con la vista buscando a Miroku, pero de paso también buscando a Kagome.

Al no encontrar a ninguno de ellos saco su teléfono celular y marco el número de Miroku.

Espero unos segundos cuando una voz se oyó.

-¿_hola?-_

- Miroku, donde se supone que estas-

_- pues yo estoy camino al hotel-_

- y se puede saber ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME ESPERASTE?-

_- emm, encontré a Sango borracha así que la tra…-_

_-¿_Sango quien?-

- _La amiga de kagome Inuyasha, bueno creo que se está despertando hablamos después amigo-_

Y la llamada se corto.

Genial ahora tenía que hacer todo ese trayecto solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- mmm, ¿Dónde estoy?- decía Sango mientras se despertaba.

- pues por si no lo sabías estamos camino al hotel- le respondió Miroku.

- ¿Quién eres tú?-

- Ahhh ¿yo?, porque no se lo preguntas a Leonardo DiCaprio-

- Pues, porque no está aquí-

- Sango, soy M I R O K U-

- ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera?-

- Para que entiendas-

- entender que-

- sabes dejémoslo así-

- está bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El trayecto al hotel había sido más largo de lo que esperaba, más si no estaba Sango.

SANGO.

No puede ser se había olvidado de Sango. Como pudo ser tan tonta.

Pero se habría acordado si no fuese porque un tonto semi-demonio que la habría besado.

Esta se las iba a pagar y muy caro. Solo tendría que esperar el momento perfecto para hacer su gran venganza.

Y en lo queda de Sango, ella podrá venir por su cuenta.

_30 minutos después…_

Al fin había llegado al hotel.

-Señorita, son 80$ dólares-

- Si tome-

Genial, ahí se iba todo su dinero para los recuerdos de su familia.

Pero le podría llevar un zapato de Inuyasha a Souta, una toalla del hotel a su madre y para el abuelo… para el abuelo seria una piedra, que obviamente le diría que el supuesto vendedor dijo que esta piedra estuvo en las grandes batallas y etc.

Todo arreglado.

Entro al hotel, saludo a los recepcionistas y subió al elevador.

Cuando llego a su piso la primera imagen que tubo bajando del elevador fue a Sango dándole una cachetada a Miroku y este diciéndole que fue uno de sus impulsos masculinos. Se acerco a ellos y le dijo a Miroku que ella se haría cargo se Sango.

Las dos entraron a la habitación, se cambiaron de ropa y se acostaron.

Tuvieron una pequeña conversación de porque Miroku era un pervertido hasta que Sango se quedo se quedo dormida.

Kagome por su parte no podía conciliar el sueño, aun sentía en sus labios esa sensación de cuando Inuyasha la había besado, esas mariposas en el estomago y esas preguntas que no podía lograr responder volvían a su mente una y otra vez.

Y después de una hora Kagome pudo dormir, pero durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Demonios este trayecto al hotel había sido más largo de lo que él esperaba.

Encima de todo esto Miroku lo había dejado solo en esa fiesta. Pero ya mañana se las pagaría.

Llego al hotel y le pago al taxista que lo trajo, le firmo un autógrafo y bajo del taxi.

Entro al hotel, subió al elevador, llego al piso que le correspondía, golpeo varias veces la puerta hasta que Miroku al fin se decidió salir.

Hizo caso omiso a Miroku y se tiro a la cama.

Después de unos cinco minutos ya estaba totalmente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahhh, que bien había dormido a noche.

Después de todo era uno de los mejores hoteles del lugar, así tendría que ser.

Miro a su costado y no vio Sango, luego miro el reloj y vio que eran las 10:32.

Ya era tarde, se levanto como rayo de la cama.

Se peino, se lavo la cara, se cepillo, se cambio de ropa.

Para este día ella había elegido unos shorts cortos negros mostrando sus torneadas piernas, una blusa color violeta y unas sandalias de un color neutral y para el cabello lo llevo atado en una cola, porque se notaba que en ese día haría mucho calor.

Salió de la habitación, camino unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al ascensor, apretó uno de los botones y este se abrió, entro, bajo un piso y luego se detuvo para que una persona pudiera entrar.

Subió la vista para ver a la persona que entraría y para su mala suerte esa persona era…

Inuyasha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

FIN DEL CAPITULO…

TIENEN ALGUNAS SUGERENCIAS… porque la verdad necesito sugerencias.

Así se si les gusto o no el capitulo.

Sé que este capítulo no fue la gran cosa.

Pero igual espero que les guste

Y… Ahhh gracias por sus comentarios a:

-**SunakoChan**

**-emily**

**-shiro**

**- lia 1 sango**

**- akane love**

**-yoi taisho**

**-kagome taisho 77**

**Los quierooo!**


	7. que ocurre?

Holaaa aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

¡Espero les guste!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Salió de la habitación, camino unos cuantos metros hasta __llegar al ascensor, oprimió uno de los botones y este se abrió, entro, bajo aproximadamente un piso y luego se detuvo para que una persona pudiera entrar._

_Subió la vista para ver a la persona que entraría y para su mala suerte esa persona era…_

_Inuyasha_

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera entrar, Kagome se apresuro rápidamente en oprimir el botón que cerraba el elevador, lo oprimió varias veces hasta que este se estuvo a punto de cerrar, pero lastimosamente Inuyasha puso una de sus manos en una de las puertas y esta se volvió a abrir automáticamente.

Kagome soltó una serie de maldiciones que Inuyasha pudo oír sin complicaciones, pero simplemente decidió ignorarlas porque aun se encontraba medio dormido y extrañamente por primera vez en su vida no tenía ganas de pelear con alguien.

Ella estaba en una de las esquinas del elevador con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida. Pero en realidad interiormente estaba pensando en la mala suerte que tenía. De todas las personas de todo el universo que podrían estar en este momento con ella, tenía que ser Inuyasha, el tonto semi-demonio que la había besado a la fuerza la noche anterior, encima de todo esto ella no sabía cómo comportarse. Gran Suerte la suya.

_Esto no puede ser peor. _Pensó kagome.

Se cerraron las puertas del elevador e Inuyasha oprimió el botón que llevaba a la cafetería, ya que el aun no había desayunado. Todo ese proceso ignorando la presencia de kagome.

De nuevo bajaron dos pisos hasta que el elevador se detuvo de nuevo. Los dos pensaron que otra persona iba a subir. Pero no fue así, en cambio se apagaron las luces y se prendieron dos que parecían ser las auxiliares.

Esto estaba mal.

_Corrección esto si podía ponerse peor._

-Demonios, que estaba pasando- comento Inuyasha con su típico mal humor.

- Pues si aun no te has dado cuenta estamos atorados, Einstein- respondió Kagome.

- No te hablaba a ti, mocosa-

- Ahhh, si, pues no creo que haya otra persona aquí dentro, tonto-

- me estás diciendo tonto a ¿mi?-

- Como te dije antes, no hay otra persona aquí adentro, me supongo que sabrías a quien me estoy refiriendo-

- Cuida tus palabras mocosa, algún día te podría salir muy caro-

- no le veo el problema, pienso muy bien todas las palabras que diré acepción de cuando me apresuran para responder-

- O cuando estoy muy cerca de tu cara- dijo Inuyasha acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Kagome.

Para suerte de kagome, justo cuando Inuyasha se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro el ascensor volvió a funcionar e Inuyasha se alejo rápidamente de ella, acción siguiente, ella respiro aliviada de que no se vuelva a repetir lo del otro día, pero una parte de ella se decepciono y no sabía por qué.

Inuyasha volvió a su lugar de hace unos momentos y después de treinta segundos de mucha tensión el elevador se abrió.

El primero en salir había sido Inuyasha, kagome aun se encontraba un poco choqueada por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos. Pero no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, nunca permitiría que alguien tan tonto como Inuyasha se burlara de ella. Si él pensaba que podía hacer eso cada vez que quisiera y salirse con la suya estaba muy equivocado.

Kagome salió del elevador y fue directo hacia Inuyasha, cuando estaba unos cuantos metros detrás de él, paro, cerró los ojos y dijo con voz de burla.

-te crees buen besador ¿verdad?-

- Pues, ninguna de las tantas mujeres que he besado se han quejado, mocosa- respondió Inuyasha con total naturalidad y sin voltearse a verla.

- pues yo si tengo una y ¿quieres sabes cuál es?... que no sabes besar, fue el peor beso que recibí en toda mi vida- caminando de nuevo para no quedar tan lejos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se volteo para encararla y la miro con la mayor frialdad posible.

Kagome se detuvo de su andar hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de Inuyasha, miro sus ojos de color ámbar y vio una frialdad que jamás había en otros ojos.

Eso definitivamente la asusto.

-No oíste lo que dije… Pues si no lo oíste te lo repito… dije, que jamás había recibido críticas o quejas de una mujer, cosa que tu estas lejos de ser- dijo Inuyasha.

Eso la enfadó y mucho.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder una serie de maldiciones que jamás había dicho a nadie había llegado Sango que la abrazo por detrás y le dijo:

-Buenos días dormilona-

Kagome se dio vuelta con la cara roja de la ira y le regalo a Sango una sonrisa. Pero que no crea Inuyasha que se había salvado de su furia. Nadie se salvaba de su furia. Nadie. Y esta no sería la ecepción. No le importaba que él fuera un súper cantante y que tuviera millones de dólares.

Ahora estaba más que segura de cumplir su venganza.

-¿Acaso tienes fiebre?- Dijo Sango preocupada por el rostro tan rojo de Kagome.

- Emm, no, no es nada- respondió Kagome.

Luego de esas palabras se dio media vuelta para encarar a Inuyasha de nuevo.

Pero ya se había ido.

Está bien lo encontraría más tarde. Ahora iría a desayunar porque sentía que su estomago se comería a su hígado.

-Sango ¿me acompañas a desayunar?- Pregunto Kagome.

- Venia de allí, pero iré contigo- respondió Sango

- está bien, vamos –

Las dos se dirigieron a la cafetería charlando sobre lo grandioso que era el hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como se atrevía esa mocosa a decir que él que no sabía besar, para su criterio y criterio de los demás él era el mejor besador y la estúpida niña que fue una de las pocas o en realidad de las muchas que tuvo la suerte de besarlo se queja.

De seguro está loca.

Llego a la cafetería del hotel y observo todo el lugar, era muy bello y refinado con paredes claras, alfombras que cubrían todo el piso que estaba hecho de madera, una mesa larga que estaba hecha de mármol que tenía todo tipo de alimentos, las sillas con cojines extra cómodos. Pero esto ya no lo asombraba ya que él estaba acostumbrado a todos los lujos que alguien podía poseer. Claro el era una súper estrella.

Camino unos cuantos metros, vio a la banda que estaba sentada al lado de una de las grandes ventanas, se dirigió hacia allí y tomo asiento.

-Buenos días- le dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha le clavo la mirada. Hoy no tenia ganas de ser amable con nadie y nadie incluye a su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

- ¿qué demonios tienen buenos?- respondió Inuyasha ignorando a todas las personas que se encontraban allí.

- Valla, parece que alguien no tuvo una buena noche- comento Miroku metiendo una gran pedazo de huevos revueltos en su boca.

- Pues, la verdad no pude dormir muy bien porque alguien ronco toda la noche- Mintió Inuyasha.

Miroku empezó a toser ya que se atraganto con su desayuno. Todo los que se encontraban en la gran mesa se empezaron a reír de él, a excepción de Inuyasha que se levanto a servirse su desayuno sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Se dirigió hacia la gran mesa que contenía todas las variedades de alimentos, se sirvió un par de tostadas, fue de nuevo a su mesa y se volvió a sentar.

En ese momento habían llegado Kagome y Sango.

-Buenos días a todos- Saludo kagome.

- Buenos días- respondieron todos al unisonó. Inuyasha ni siquiera la miro.

- Tomen asiento- Les dijo Kaede con una sonrisa. Típico de ella.

- Si, está bien-

Las dos tomaron asiento, Sango enfrente de Miroku y kagome… Bueno este no era su día de suerte, ya no había más sillas y le toco sentarse al lado de Inuyasha. Este seguía ignorándola.

Kagome se levanto y fue a servirse su desayuno, luego de dos minutos volvió y tomo asiento.

-Inuyasha, hoy tendrás una sesión de fotos- Comento Kaede.

Inuyasha levanto la vista.

-Está bien- dijo el sin entusiasmo alguno en su voz. Kagome lo noto claramente, pero decidió no hablar.

Terminaron el desayuno entre risas con los miembros de la banda junto con kagome y Sango pero Inuyasha seguía sin decir ninguna palabra. Esto la estaba preocupando.

Inuyasha termino su desayuno y se levanto de su asiento, dio una mirada rápida a los que se encontraban allí y dijo:

-Ya es hora de la sesión, vamos-

- sí, tiene razón, ustedes chicas nos pueden acompañar o simplemente pueden ir a pasear por la ciudad, como quieran- les dijo a ambas Kaede.

Kagome y Sango se miraron entre sí.

-Nos quedaremos- dijeron ambas al unísono.

- Esta bien, los demás síganme, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer este día- Dijo Kaede.

-Que tengan suerte- comento Sango.

-Ahhh, si, se me olvidaba, aquí tienen- les dijo Kaede entregándoles una tarjeta de crédito.

-No hace falta- respondió Kagome.

- Solo acéptalo como un regalo de la banda-

Inuyasha que estaba escuchando la conversación rolo los ojos.

-Está bien- dijo Sango agarrando la tarjeta con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien chicas las dejamos, que tengan un buen día- se despidió Kaede.

- Hasta esta tarde chicos- dijo kagome.

Y todos se fueron dejando solas a Kagome y Sango.

-Oye creo que no debimos aceptarla- dijo kagome.

- ¿Por qué? Dijo que era un regalo de la banda- respondió Sango.

- Tienes razón, además ya gaste todo el dinero que era para los regalos de mi familia-

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-

- Si, vámonos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Genial, el se mataba trabajando día y noche con coreografías, ensayos, conciertos y lo único que hacia Kaede era regalar su dinero a un par de chicas entrometidas que no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que molestarlo, y para colmo esta tortura duraría dos meses.

Dos largos meses.

Subieron a la limusina que estaba estacionada en frente del gran hotel, mientras que un grupo de guardias de seguridad formaban una barrera para que todas las chicas que estaban allí no pudieran pasar.

Nada nuevo para él.

Sinceramente esta vida que él estaba llevando lo frustraba, todos los días la misma rutina, largas giras sin descanso alguno, conciertos de beneficencia, tontas coreografías que tenía que aprenderse, las nuevas canciones, las grabaciones de discos y para empeorarlo todo sus fanáticos que gritaban y por poco lo dejaban sordo. Tendría suerte que llegara a los cincuenta con la capacidad de escuchar.

En estos casos la única persona que lo ayudaba a seguir adelante era Kikio. Pero ella ya no se encontraba con él, hace un año que se había ido sin ningún motivo de su lado. Hace una año que el ya no la veía.

El camino hacia el estudio fotográfico fue un poco largo, ya que nadie había pronunciado ninguna sola palabra.

Todos bajaron de la limusina cuando el chofer había anunciado que habían llegado.

El edificio era alto, y estaba cubierto de vidrios polarizados.

Kaede agradeció al chofer e hizo una seña con la mano para que todos la siguieran. Entraron al gran edificio y Kaede hablo con una de las señoras que se encontraban allí y en menos de un segundo ya había como diez maquilladores en frente de la banda.

Este sería un día muy… muy largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye ¿a dónde quieres ir primero?- le pregunto Sango a Kagome saliendo del hotel.

Gran pregunta.

Ella quería conocer muchos lugares de Londres. Estaban los centros comerciales, restaurantes, tiendas de regalos. Pero por algún lugar tendrían que comenzar así que porque no el centro comercial, de seguro que encontrarían de todo allí.

-Que tal… el centro comercial- respondió kagome.

- Buena idea-

Hicieron parar a un Taxi y subieron deprisa.

-Al centro comercial-

- ¿Cuál de todos?- respondió el taxista.

- El más grande y bonito- le respondió Sango.

Kagome por su parte estaba pensando que le abría ocurrido a Inuyasha esa mañana. No había pasado mucho con él, tampoco podría decir que lo conocía bien porque mentiría, le estaba preocupando que Inuyasha ni siquiera notara su presencia y que tampoco hablara mucho.

Además el beso que él le había robado verdaderamente le gusto y no solo fue un poco, sino mucho. Con Hoyo también se habían besado así que ese no fue su primer beso, pero los de Hoyo no le hacían sentir ninguna sensación. Y este en cambio le producía todo tipo.

-Kagome… ¿me estas escuchando?- le pregunto Sango al ver que kagome no le estaba prestando atención alguna.

-¿Qué?... s…si-

- Haber, de que te estaba hablando-

- Emm… de… Está bien no lo sé-

- Pues, te estaba hablando del color favorito de Miroku-

Kagome rolo los ojos.

-Señoritas, hemos llegado… son 47$ dólares- les dijo el taxista interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Si está bien, tome- dijo kagome entregándole el dinero y bajándose del auto al igual que Sango.

Ya estaban en frente del centro comercial. Era verdaderamente enorme, rodeada de frondosos árboles y millones de personas que caminaban apresuradamente.

-Sango, vamos- dijo kagome agarrando de la mano a Sango.

Lograron caminar aproximadamente diez metros hasta que una persona agarra la mano libre de kagome. Ella miro a la persona que estaba sosteniendo su mano y vio a un hombre alto que estaba usando un gran sombrero y unas gafas negras.

Ese hombre bajo un poco las gafas para dejar ver sus azules ojos. Ahí fue cuando kagome lo reconoció.

-Koga…- surruro kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ufffff pero que capítulo más largo.

Sé que no es muy interesante pero de algo se comienza no?

Luego verán que pasara ¡!

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET!

By : Cindy Giselle

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

-**emily **me alegro de que te haya gustado.

**-shiro **que suerte que te encanto.

**-marlene vasquez, **no soy mala, solo quiero dejarlos con la intriga.

**-giselle 1998 **espera que este será poco comparado con los demás capítulos.

**-kajome **ahora ya es rantet T para que me puedas dar más sugerencias.

**-sunakochan **perdón por no actualizar rápido, no se repetirá.

**-Inugomel **me encanta que te encante. XD

**-lia 1 sango **sé que es lindo.

**-kagome Taisho 77 **gracias por tu sugerencia, espero que ahora te guste más como escribo.


	8. ¡Camarera!

Hola ¿qué les pareció el ultimo capitulo?

Bueno antes que nada quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a mi mejor amiga nanee y a mi mejor prima Giselle!

Las quiero un MONTON, este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a ustedes.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Lograron caminar aproximadamente diez metros hasta que una persona agarra la mano libre de kagome. Ella miro a la persona que estaba sosteniendo su mano y vio a un hombre alto que estaba usando un gran sombrero y unas gafas negras._

_Ese hombre bajo un poco las gafas para dejar ver sus azules ojos. Ahí fue cuando kagome lo reconoció._

_-Koga…- surruro kagome._

Era Koga, el hombre que había conocido en la fiesta a la que siguió a Inuyasha. Tenía vagos recuerdos de él, su gran sonrisa aun adornaba su rostro, mostrando sus blancos dientes y quien podría olvidar esos hermosos ojos azules que siempre mostraban una mirada carismática que lo hacía ver una persona amigable.

Koga le dedico una sonrisa, llevo la mano de kagome a sus labios y beso sus nudillos. Ella se sonrojo y tuvo un pequeño hormigueo en el estomago, pero al parecer esto se estaba volviendo algo común.

-Un gusto encontrarte de nuevo, mi querida kagome- saludo Koga mientras se separaba de la mano de kagome.

- Lo mismo digo, joven Koga- respondió kagome.

- N… No… puede… ser…- tartamudeo Sango- Eres… Eres… Koga… De la banda del Clan Lobo- Gritando la ultima parte.

Tenía razón, ahora que kagome lo notaba era Koga el cantante de la banda del Clan lobo, el que tenia millones de fans en todo el mundo y la mayor competencia de la banda de Inuyasha, como no se había dado cuenta antes, cada vez más se estaba más distraída. Su madre siempre se lo había dicho, hasta podría pasar un dinosaurio y ella no se daría cuenta.

Bueno… desde ahora prestaría más atención.

Genial. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue una gran multitud de bestias, o mejor dicho personas que vinieron corriendo a ver a la estrella. Parecía que este no era uno de sus mejores días y lo iba confirmando claramente a medida que pasaban las horas.

-Ups… lo lamento- se disculpo Sango con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Si pues… yo lo lamento mas- le respondió Koga viendo a multitud que se avecinaba – Kagome, toma la mano de tu amiga y no sueltes la mía- dijo Koga borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Emm… S… Si- dijo Kagome agarrando la mano de Sango.

- Solo confía en mí- Comento Koga y Kagome bajo un poco la cabeza en modo de afirmación.

Vaya ahora se encontraba depositando su confianza en un extraño, en un completo extraño. Esto era bastante raro. Pero lo más raro sería que menos de un mes se encontrara con las bandas de música más top del momento. Algunos la envidiarían, pero ella que ya conoce el carácter de Inuyasha preferiría estar en su casa viendo una película y comiendo palomitas. Su directora tenía razón, si hubieran más personas como ella no habría una sociedad, esa fue una de las tantas charlas que recibió solo por quedarse dormida en clase. Su vida era muy dura.

Y ahora lo era más ya que se encontraban corriendo por todo el centro comercial y con una multitud de personas detrás de ellos.

- Oye kagome…- comento Sango en medio de la persecución.

- ¿Qué?- respondió Kagome.

- Bueno, sé que no es el momento pero… ¡vi unas botas allá atrás!- Grito Sango entusiasmada.

- ¡Sango!- le reprocho Kagome.

Esta persecución la estaba matando, en la escuela nunca había sido buena en los deportes y el entrenador siempre la recriminaba por eso, pero jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que tendría que correr un maratón de vida o muerte por todo el centro comercial, escapando de unas fans medio locas. Si solo hubiera hecho caso al entrenador.

Pero muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Siguieron corriendo, giraron a la derecha, izquierda, izquierda, de nuevo a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, subieron la escalera eléctrica, corrieron hasta que de nuevo bajaron la escalera eléctrica y encontraron una salida del centro comercial, pero aun los perseguían. Corrieron unas cuadras más hasta que llegaron a un viejo teatro abandonado y entraron allí.

- Creo que los perdimos- Murmuro Koga.

- El centro comercial- se quejaba Sango imitando la voz de Kagome- Nunca más iré a un centro comercial-

- bueno… veamos el lado positivo… ya los perdimos ¿verdad?- Pregunto Kagome girando hacia Koga.

Koga se encontraba cerca de su rostro, muy cerca de su rostro mejor dicho. Miro sus ojos y vio que él estaba observando claramente sus labios.

De repente salió un fotógrafo detrás los pilares y tomo la foto.

_¡Oh no!_

Y como arte de magia el fotógrafo desapareció llevándose consigo la fotografía.

La iban a matar.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada para recuperar la foto?- Pregunto kagome.

- Emm… ¿Qué?- respondió Koga recuperándose del trance.

- Olvídalo, seguramente no harán nada con ella- comento kagome.

- Si… Solamente la publicaran en todos los diarios y revistas más populares del país y… además de eso, nada- respondió Sango con una mirada pensativa.

- Sango no eres de mucha ayuda en estos momentos, sabes-

- Bueno… solo decía lo que pensaba-

- Entonces, será mejor que no pienses-

- Chicas, chicas, no peleen- añadió Koga interrumpiendo la pelea.

- Si tienes razón, esto no fue tu culpa Sango… bueno en parte sí, pero volviendo al tema, eres mi amiga y no me puedo enojar contigo- dijo kagome.

- Lo mismo digo- respondió Sango acercándose a Kagome y abrasándola.

- Bueno… ya que todo esto se arreglo las invito a comer algo ¿quieren?- pregunto Koga.

- Si me muero de sed, además con lo que corrí hace unos momentos creo que ya estoy preparada para dar la vuelta al mundo… en síntesis nos morimos por ir- dijo Sango.

- Si, y las llevare a un lugar que jamás olvidaran- respondió Koga con la sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Koga se arreglo el sombrero que llevaba puesto y se puso las gafas ocultando sus ojos.

Lo único que ella esperaba ahora era que su día mejorase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha estaba sentado en una de las esquinas del set, bebiendo un poco de agua para humedecer sus labios.

Estaba exhausto, todo el día sonriendo para una cámara, los flashes por su rostro, los cambios de atuendo. Era por eso que siempre odio las sesiones de fotos, porque como todas las veces terminaba rendido y sin energías. Y para colmo ese día Kaede había olvidado decirle que tenía que ensayar la coreografía y eso lo dejo más cansado de lo que ya se encontraba.

- Inuyasha, amigo, sé que no estás de los mejores ánimos- dijo Miroku acercándose a él.

- Vaya… no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hace pensar eso- respondió Inuyasha de mala gana.

- Pero para animarte un poco, te llevare a uno de los mejores restaurantes del lugar, solo los dos amigo, nadie más de la banda ni Kaede y sabes que es lo mejor de todo… que podremos salir a conquistar chicas lindas… Ahhh y por cierto Jessica quiere saber si darán el siguiente paso en su relación-

- ¿Jessica?- pregunto Inuyasha sin la menor idea de quién era esa mujer.

- Emm, si… Rubia, ojos verdes, cuerpo perfecto, 20 años, modelo de de bikinis-

- Ahhh, si Jessica… no, no la recuerdo, pero dile que terminamos-

- Bueno… sobre lo del restaurante ¿vas?-

- Si, amigo, vamos- dijo Inuyasha levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Miroku lo siguió sin ninguna queja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Vaya… ese lugar era realmente hermoso, era simplemente magnifico, por donde mirara todo era perfecto sin ningún error. Las paredes eran cristales, las mesas de una madera muy fina, el piso simplemente brillaba, hasta podía ver su reflejo allí y las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar eran demasiado refinadas.

- oye Koga, creo que no estamos vestidas para la ocasión- murmuro Kagome.

- No importa, total con lo que lleves puesto estas más que bonita- susurro Koga al oído de Kagome.

Kagome iba a decirle algo como que no fuera tan exagerado pero Sango se le tira encima.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo Kagome reprochando a Sango.

Sango toma el rostro de kagome con las dos manos y lo gira levemente hasta que queda mirando hacia la entrada. Kagome abre enormemente los ojos al ver a las personas que acabaron de entrar al lujoso restaurant.

Eran ¡Inuyasha y Miroku!

Sango se levanta rápidamente, cogiendo a kagome y llevándola a unas de las puertas que se encontraban allí.

- Te llamo luego, Koga- dijo kagome al ser arrastrada por Sango a unas de las puertas.

Koga se había quedado algo dudoso sobre lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos. Las dos veces que estuvo con Kagome ella sola siempre desaparecía en algún momento así que esto ya no debería ser nuevo para él. Así que salió del restaurant y se dirigió a unas de las limusinas que esperaba por él en el estacionamiento, subió, se dirigió de nuevo al hotel en donde se hospedaba y sus pensamientos lo estaban ocupando una sonriente pelinegra.

Por otro lado, Kagome había sido arrastrada por Sango a unas de las puertas del lugar.

- Sango, ¿Cómo diablos nos metimos en esto?- preguntaba kagome al borde de la histeria.

- No lo sé, Pero esta vez no fue mi culpa- se defendió Sango.

- Ahhh, ustedes deben ser las camareras nuevas- les dijo a un hombre corpulento y que llevaba el sombrero de chef sobre la cabeza.

- En realid…-

- Si, tomen su uniforme-

- pero…-

- No, tomen su uniforme-

- La verda…-

- Se ponen el uniforme o las saco a patadas a las dos- dijo con voz impotente el hombre.

De mala gana las dos agarraron el uniforme y el hombre apunto con el dedo el lugar en donde se tendrían que cambiar. Automáticamente las dos se dirigieron allí, se cambiaron y luego volvieron a la cocina.

- Oye… Raquel- Llamo uno de los cocineros a Sango.

- ¿Raquel?- contesto Sango.

- Si, necesito que lleves esta orden a la mesa veintisiete-

- Emm, la verdad yo no…-

- Vamos apúrate, las personas no estarán todo el día aquí- dijo el cocinero entregándole una bandeja con comida a Sango.

- Y tú… Zulma… ¿ves a aquellos cuatro de la mesa siete?- le dijo preguntando a Kagome.

Kagome miro en dirección a donde el cocinero apuntaba, vio a Inuyasha y a Miroku sentados con una voluminosa rubia y una esbelta morena. De repente su sangre comenzó a hervir y no sabía él porque.

- La verdad… esa no es la mesa que me corresponde-

- Ahhh, si… pues ahora lo será- respondió el cocinero empujando a Kagome hacia la puerta y entregándole cuatro cartas de menú.

- Ahora ve y trae sus pedidos- dijo el cocinero con una pose de orgullo.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Bien. Tenía dos opciones, la primera seria dejar a Sango en el restaurant y que se las arregle sola, la segunda quedarse y tomar la orden. La primera sonaba muy tentadora, pero no podía dejar a Sango aquí sola porque luego Sango se lo reprocharía toda su vida.

Así que emprendió rumbo hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban Inuyasha, Miroku y… Las *chicas*.

Se acerco a la mesa lentamente y miro a todos los que se encontraban sentados, en especial a la rubia oxigenada y a la morena que se notaba muy a gusto mostrando sus enormes pechos que estaban a punto de salir por el pronunciado escote. Casi vomita.

Llego a la mesa y tapo su rostro con una de las cartas. Por suerte el uniforme contaba con un pequeño sombrerito que cubría gran parte de su cabello.

- Disculpen la tardanza, aquí tiene las cartas con el menú- Hablo kagome imitando la voz de otra persona.

- Si, si… ya era hora- se quejo Inuyasha.

- no seas así Inuyasha- dijo Miroku con su voz naturalmente tranquila de siempre

- Bueno lo que sea… y ¿cuál es el menú del día?- Pregunto Inuyasha esperando que se le entregue la carta.

_Oh… oh…_

- Iré a preguntar… mientras les dejo las cartas- comento kagome mientras rápidamente dejaba las cartas sobre la mesa y se daba vuelta. Nadie noto que era ella.

Se alejo lo más rápido posible de esa mesa, un segundo más y la descubrirían. Llego de nuevo a la cocina y se encontró con Sango.

- No sabes a quien me toco atender- se quejo Sango.

- Lo mío es diez veces peor, Sango-

- Puf, la señora se creía un jaguar, tenia los zapatos, los pendientes, hasta la ropa interior-

- A mi… a Inuyasha y Miroku, ¡Sabes lo que es!-

- Vaya… ¡quiero verlos!-

Sango se asomo por la ventanilla que contaba la puerta. Entonces lo vio… Era Miroku con una voluptuosa morena. Ese idiota, imbécil, tarado… No había palabras para decir lo que sentía ahora, lo único que sabía era que quería matar a alguien.

- ¿Quieres que los atienda yo?- dijo Sango con el rostro rojo de la ira.

- Emm, mejor lo hago yo, no quiero denuncias este año Sango-

- si… como digas…-

Kagome fue al interior de la gran cocina y le pregunto al chef principal el menú del día. Le respondió algo que estaba en el idioma del Egipto antiguo y para colmo le escupió en la cara.

Sin más que decir salió de nuevo de la cocina y fue de nuevo a la mesa de Inuyasha con la mirada al suelo que no dejaba ver su rostro.

- Hasta que al fin llegas- dijo exasperadamente Inuyasha.

Kagome guardo silencio.

- Bueno… quiero el _salsa di__frutti di mare__bianco- _ pidió Inuyasha.

- Si… - dijo kagome medio perdida.

- ¿Qué? No lo vas a anotar-

Aunque quisiera no podía, no tenía el papel de notas, era una gran… gran tonta.

- Aquí nos capacitaron para aprender las órdenes, Señor- respondió Kagome.

Luego siguieron las demás ordenes que como la primera ella no pudo entender ni una sola.

- Eso es todo- finalizo Miroku.

- Enseguida las traigo- dijo Kagome retirándose del lugar.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y le dijo al chef cuatro pollos fritos con puré, eso lo resolvería todo.

Espero más o menos como veinte minutos hasta que el chef le dio los platos con comida, los cargo todos en una bandeja y se dirigió hasta la mesa. Estaba tan nerviosa que sus piernas se enredaron unas con otras haciendo caer toda la comida encima de Inuyasha, Miroku y las chicas…

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Vaya… que largo cap.

Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios! Bueno le quería decir que hubiera publicado antes si no fuera por mi hermana menor que es super pesada y me impidió que publicado el capitulo! Es Lia 1 Sango.

Lia 1 sango: gracias por tu comentario.

p0pul4r: gracias por leer mi fic. XD

Nane: yo también te quiero un monton!

Giselle 1998: me encanta que te encante.

Samux: ya leiste todo el 3ero?

Emily: actualizare pronto, no te preocupes.

Shiro: me alegra que te guste!

Emily Castro: gracias por el abrazo y te mando uno de nuevo!

SunakoNakaharaChan : me quede sin internet porque viaje y el lugar donde fui no tenia wi fi

TsukitaHime: of all, a hug!

Kagome Taisho 77: como vez koga ya se esta enamorando y no dejara a kagome sin luchar!

Marlene Vasquez: gracias por el comentario! Un beso y cuidate mucho.

Aome- chan: no es porque sea mala es que quiero dejarlos con la intriga.


	9. El trato

Holaaa! ¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza!

Espero que haya pasando una feliz Navidad y año nuevo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y le dijo al chef cuatro pollos fritos con puré, eso lo resolvería todo._

_Espero más o menos como veinte minutos hasta que el chef le dio los platos con comida, los cargo todos en una bandeja y se dirigió hasta la mesa. Estaba tan nerviosa que sus piernas se enredaron unas con otras haciendo caer toda la comida encima de Inuyasha, Miroku y las chicas…_

Hubo un gran sonido en todo el lugar, automáticamente llamando la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban allí.

Lo primero que las personas vieron fue a un semi demonio cubierto de puré levantándose de su asiento con la intención de matar a alguien, a un par de chicas quisquillando por tener comida encima, a un Miroku intentando limpiar el puré de sus senos y por último a una chica con cabello azabache tirada en el suelo intentando levantarse.

-¿QUIEN FUE?- grito a todo a todo pulmón Inuyasha.

Escaneo todo el lugar con su vista intentando encontrar al causante de semejante tragedia. La ropa que llevaba puesta era de diseñador, su camisa le costó mil doscientos dólares, los jeans dos mil dólares y los zapatos… su zapatos no, todo menos sus zapatos. Decidido mataría al causante.

Kagome rápidamente se puso a gatear hacia una de las mesas que se encontraban desocupadas. Hay estaría a salvo hasta que a Inuyasha se le pasara su ira y se fuera… o hasta que matara a alguien que obviamente no sería ella.

Se apresuro lo mas que pudo, faltaban unos pocos metros.

Siguió gateando rápidamente hasta llegar aproximadamente a tan solo un metro de distancia hacia lo que ella llamaba salvación.

De repente sintió que algo o alguien la jalaba hacia atrás o mejor dicho hacia la salida del restaurant. Por la brusquedad con la que estaba siendo jalada podía adivinar fácilmente que ese alguien se trataba de Inuyasha.

Cuando salieron del restaurant Inuyasha la dejo en el suelo, la observo bien y se sorprendió al ver que era kagome, en sus ojos se pudo observar un pequeño brillo de sorpresa que desapareció rápidamente cambiando al semblante frio.

- bueno… parece que no recibiré propina- hablo kagome intentando eliminar un poco la tención que se encontraba en el aire.

- sabes… si no fueras tu, en estos momentos te estaría cortando cada uno de los dedos de tus manos y pies, seguiría por los tobillos hasta llegar a la cabeza, luego le daría tus restos a mis perros y los huesos los tiraría- comento Inuyasha con voz extremadamente fría.

Eso le había dolido y no sabía porque, se supone que así se trataban, sin embargo ahora sus palabras la hirieron, pero no tenía que demostrarlo, ella era kagome Higurashi y tenía que mantener su temple pasara lo que pasara.

- está bien, pero soy yo, así que no puedes hacerme nada, además… tómalo como una venganza por lo de el beso que me diste la otra noche- contra ataco kagome parándose lentamente.

¿Venganza?... el también tendría su venganza, los dos podían jugar el mismo juego, solo había que poner las reglas.

- hagamos un trato… yo no le diré nada a Kaede sobre esto y tú me dejaras tener a mi venganza sin contárselo a nadie- propuso Inuyasha.

El trato no estaba tan mal, no se metería en problemas con Kaede y luego podría contraatacar. Perfecto.

- mi condición es, que yo también podre tener mi venganza después de la tuya- respondió Kagome.

- Hecho- confirmo Inuyasha cerrando el trato con un apretón de manos.

Inuyasha se volteo rápidamente y se dirigió de nuevo al restaurant con la intensión de encontrar a Miroku y salir de ahí, era la primera vez en toda su vida que deseaba desesperadamente un baño, el olor a pollo y puré que se desprendía de él no se parecía en nada a las colonias caras que el solía usar.

Entro y todas las personas voltearon a verlo de nuevo, incluido el chef que había salido de la cocina a ver el gran escándalo que se había armado en tan solo unos segundos.

Sin importarse de nadie avanzo hasta la mesa en donde se encontraban Miroku y las chicas que él había traído con la intensión de pasar un buen rato más tarde, pero la idea se le había esfumado de su cabeza.

- Miroku, recoge tus cosas y vámonos- dijo Inuyasha.

- sí, pero que hay de…-

- perdónenme Taiana y Sofía, pero nos tenemos que ir- se disculpo Inuyasha con las modelos.

Las modelos hicieron una mueca, la rubia se levanto un poco hasta quedar cerca del rostro de Inuyasha y lamer de su mejilla un poco de puré, se relamió los labios en un gesto descarado, se levanto completamente, camino para ponerse al lado de Inuyasha y hablo en su oído.

- lamento lo de hoy, pero llámame… Inu… Yasha…- de una forma muy sensual y melosa que hizo que a Inuyasha se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Luego sin decir más se separo de él, le guiño el ojo y salió moviendo sus caderas con un movimiento lento, que hacía que todos los hombres y algunas mujeres voltearan a mirarla y mas con esa minifalda. La otra mujer que se encontraba con ellos dio un beso rápido a Miroku y salió de la misma forma que la Taiana.

- ¿Porque siempre te tocan las mujeres más ardientes?- pregunto Miroku cuando las dos mujeres desaparecieron por la puerta.

- creo que es una maldición que solo se les da a los más guapos- respondió Inuyasha en un tono engreído.

- Entonces creo… que yo también debería tener esa ¨Maldición¨-

- No, no lo creo- dijo Inuyasha saliendo del restaurant cubierto de puré de papas seguido de Miroku en el mismo estado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que Inuyasha la había dejado sola, ella se había quedado en el mismo lugar por algunos minutos, pensando en lo que se había metido.

Había aceptado la propuesta de Inuyasha, el tendría su venganza, ahora sí debería estar más atenta por cualquier trampa que Inuyasha le quisiera hacer, pero más que nada ya pensaría algún contraataque.

Camino de nuevo al restaurant y entro por la puerta trasera, que vendría a ser la entrada a la cocina.

-¡TU! NO ERES LA NUEVA CAMARERA- grito el chef principal dirigiéndose a ella.

- la verdad yo se lo dije… o eso intente- se defendió kagome.

- si ella tiene razón, además que clase de restaurant de lujo le tira a sus clientes la comida encima- comento Sango apareciendo por detrás del chef con una manzana en la mano.

A veces a Sango era mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga. A demás le era tan difícil cerrar su boca, había metido la pata de nuevo.

El chef volteo a ver a Sango con la cara roja de ira.

- ¡GUARDIAS! SAQUEN A LAS DOS IMPOSTORAS- grito el chef en un estado histérico.

- ¿impostoras?... usted es el impostor aquí, le pone menos ingredientes a las comidas para economizar- hablo Sango de nuevo.

- ESTO ES MIO Y FUERA DE MI RESTAURANT- grito de nuevo el chef arrebatándole la manzana a Sango y sacándolas del restaurant a ambas.

- pero que carácter tiene- comento Sango mirando a Kagome.

- Bueno en parte es nuestra culpa, por aceptar los uniformes-

- Si tienes razón, oye… ¿hacia dónde crees que quede el hotel?- pregunto Sango.

- No tengo ni la menor idea, pero creo que debimos irnos con Inuyasha y Miroku-

- pfff… no subiría con "él" a ningún lado- respondió Sango entrecerrando sus ojos un poco.

- Vamos Sango… Supéralo-

- ¿Superarlo?, bueno… entonces no quieres saber lo que le hizo a Inuyasha la chica rubia ¿verdad?- pregunto Sango empezando a caminar por la acera del barrio.

¿Si quería saber?... claro que quería, además la forma en que lo dijo Sango, se moría por saberlo. Algo en su interior sentir curiosidad, mucha curiosidad.

- la verdad es que, no me importaría que me lo dijeras-

- entonces ¿quieres saber si o no?- pregunto Sango cansada del jueguito de Kagome.

- SI-

- A Inuyasha la rubia se le acerco, le lamio la mejilla y le hablo en el oído, obviamente yo no pude escuchar… pero a ¡Miroku la morena que se llamaba Sofía lo beso!-

Kagome ya no había escuchado la última parte, su mente estaba concentrada con la información que había recibido. Con que Inuyasha era un Casanova, se lo habría esperado por él era muy lindo, esperen había pensado que era lindo, fue solo una equivocación, para ella Inuyasha era feo, horrible, detestable, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que algo en su interior se encuentre decepcionado y roto, serian ¿celos?, no, como sentiría celos de alguien a quien odiara, era lógicamente imposible.

- ¿kagome me estas escuchando?- decía Sango lentamente para que Kagome despertara de su trance.

- si… te estoy escuchando-

- Se que te dolió mucho lo de Inuyasha, pero… Supéralo-

- Sango… no tengo, nada que superar por que, NO ME GUSTA INUYASHA-

- bueno… como digas- respondió Sango con cara de "no es cierto"

- ¿y ahora como llegamos al hotel?- pregunto kagome, queriendo cambiar de tema.

- ¿aun tienes la tarjeta?-

Kagome rebusco en sus bolsillos para sacar una pequeña tarjeta del uniforme.

- si-

- Bueno, pidamos un taxi y regresemos al hotel- sugirió Sango.

- si… vamos-

No les fue fácil conseguir el taxi ya que se encontraban en un barrio muy lujoso, todas las personas tenían autos del año, las únicas personas que caminaban por las calles eran ellas y gente paseando a sus perros.

Llegaron a una parada de taxis después de aproximadamente media hora de estar caminando, además de preguntarle a cada persona que pasaba. Subieron al taxi rápidamente y le dieron el nombre del hotel, el taxista asintió y puso en marcha el auto.

Cuando habían llegado ya estaba atardeciendo, como todas las veces kagome educadamente saludo a los recepcionistas al igual que Sango, subieron al elevador y marcaron el numero de su piso, el elevador era realmente lento, pero lo bueno era que a esas horas de la tarde desde ahí se podía gran parte de la ciudad y era verdaderamente hermoso por todas luces que la adornaban.

Bajaron del elevaron rápidamente y entraron a la habitación, que se encontraba impecable como siempre.

- Jamás me cansare de admirar la habitación- comento Sango.

Kagome solamente asintió, tomo un par de toallas y se dirigió al baño.

Cerró la puerta, se saco la ropa y se metió a la tina, era realmente relajante, lástima que no pudiera estar mucho tiempo ya que Sango también tendría que darse un baño y mas con el aroma a comida que tenían ambas.

Su baño duro como veinte minutos, se vistió más rápido de lo normal, porque se sentía cansada, sus parpados ya le pesaban.

Salió del baño y se tiro en la cama, al cabo de cinco minutos ya se encontraba dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Ya eran como las nueve de la mañana, Kagome y Sango aun se encontraban durmiendo pero duro poco porque una persona empezó a golpear la puerta bruscamente.

- Abre tú, Sango- hablo kagome medio dormida, pero se levanto al ver que su amiga ni siquiera daba señales de vida.

Abrió lentamente la puerta para dejar ver a un furioso semi demonio detrás de ella.

- Kagome… ¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE MAS ESTUVISTE HACIENTO AYER?- hablo Inuyasha sosteniendo una revista en cual, en primera plana se encontraba la imagen de ella y Koga en teatro abandonado en lo que parecía que se estuvieran por besar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahhh que capi más largo, bueno perdón por la tardanza. Quiero responder los comentarios de:

Aome-chan: me alegra que te guste y tal vez tenga veinte o más.

Marlene Vásquez: muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que este capítulo te allá gustado más que el anterior.

SunakoNakaharaChan : te agradezco por ser una de mis mas fieles lectoras!

Giselle 1998: espero que estés divirtiendo en camboriu!

isabel20 : me alegra que te guste.

Nane: te quiero!

Inugomel: a vos también te agradezco mucho por ser una de mis más fieles lectoras.

Samux: gracias!

Shiro: me alegra que te guste!

Emily: gracias por tu comentario!

Lia 1 Sango: hay lia…

Dianesis: bueno… primero que nada gracias por tu comentario y… también gracias por ser una de mis fieles lectoras, lamento mucho hacerte esperar, pero la verdad no me sentía inspirada para escribir este capitulo, pero tu comentario llego un poco antes de la navidad y me dio aliento para seguir escribiendo, gracias!

¿Alguna pregunta?...

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!


	10. No puede ser

Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero sabrán mis razones más tarde.

Dejen reviews.

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Inuyasha y demás… pero los utilizo para armar una maravillosa historia y a la vez entretenerlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió lentamente la puerta para dejar ver a un furioso semi demonio detrás de ella.

- Kagome… ¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE MAS ESTUVISTE HACIENTO AYER?- hablo Inuyasha sosteniendo una revista en cual, en primera plana se encontraba la imagen de ella y Koga el en teatro abandonado en lo que parecía que se estuvieran por besar.

- Dame eso- hablo Kagome arrebatándole de las manos la revista a Inuyasha.

Ojeo las primeras ocho buscando el tonto artículo en el que supuestamente ella mantenía una relación con Koga. Que estupidez.

Bueno, no tanta, la verdad Koga era guapo… está bien bastante guapo. Sus ojos azules, su cabello negro largo, siempre atados en una alta cola de caballo y sin olvidar su hermosa sonrisa que en vez de dientes parecían tener perlas.

Se dio cuenta hacia donde iban sus pensamientos y se abofeteo mentalmente.

_Tonta Kagome. _Pensó la misma.

Siguió ojeando unas cuantas páginas más y paro en súbito al ver las imágenes de uno de los artículos.

La primera imagen consistía en ella siendo tomada de la mano por Koga en el centro comercial. La segunda cuando Koga se había acercado a su oído para susurrarle que confiara en él cuando la multitud de gente venía corriendo hacia ellos y la ultima que ocupaba casi todo la página era la maldita fotografía que el maldito fotógrafo había tomado cuando se habían ocultado en el teatro.

Su vista pasó de ver la imagen a leer el maldito artículo.

_El prestigiado cantante Koga de la banda del clan lobo en una de sus escapadas por la ciudad estuvo con una joven, que al parecer seria Kagome Higurashi la misma que había ganado el concurso para pasar los dos meses de gira con Inuyasha Taisho. Lo que nos desconcierta a todos es que, si Kagome estaría teniendo un romance secreto con la estrella Koga, pero al parecer nuestras imágenes lo confirman._

No siguió leyendo el artículo ya que le arrebataron la revista de las manos.

- ¿Algún comentario?- pregunto sarcástico Inuyasha.

Alzo lentamente su mirada achocolatada hacia Inuyasha que la miraba expectante.

Se quedo petrificada al ver que Inuyasha solo estaba con unos shorts negros y todo el abdomen descubierto, paso su mirada varias veces de arriba abajo estudiando cada parte de sus fornidos músculos. Genial, ahora podría apostar el templo a que su rostro estaría totalmente rojo semejante al color de un tomate.

_Demonios. Rayos. Demonios. Rayos. Demonios._

- Que… te vas a quedar todo el día ahí observándome o hablaras- hablo de repente Inuyasha fastidiado por la actitud de la joven.

- Yo… La verdad… no se… yo…- tartamudeo Kagome, no pudiendo procesar ninguna información, solo la imagen de Inuyasha sin camiseta, que no era para nada mala.

- Sabes… se podría decir que yo también estoy teniendo una bonita vista, pero mentiría- respondió Inuyasha mirando a Kagome despectivamente.

Automáticamente Kagome recordó que solo llevaba puesto unos shorts que apenas le cubrían los muslos y un pequeño top. A una velocidad que jamás se había movido entro de nuevo a su habitación al mismo tiempo que azotaba la puerta en el rostro de Inuyasha. Cosa que él le molesto de sobremanera.

- ¡Ábreme la puerta en este instante maldita arpía!- grito Inuyasha golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

- ¡No maldito pervertido!- respondió Kagome del mismo modo.

- ¡Sabes… te doy tres segundos para que me abras la maldita puerta o…!-

- ¡O que me arrojaras por la ventana…!-

- Atente a las consecuencias- susurro Inuyasha dirigiéndose de nuevo al ascensor con una sonrisa de malicia.

Kagome se acerco de nuevo a la puerta pegando su oreja por la madera intentado escuchar algún sonido que delatara la presencia del odioso de Inuyasha. Al no escuchar sonido alguno dedujo que se habría cansado de fastidiarla y opto por la sabia opción de volver a su habitación.

Se sonrojo de nuevo recordando la imagen de Inuyasha… era realmente sexi, su largo y platinado cabello cayendo como cascada por su ancha espalda, sus abdominales bien marcados, sus formados músculos y para compenetrar todo su mirada dorada como el mismo oro donde podría perderse fácilmente.

- Parece que a alguien comenzó bien su mañana- hablo Sango tras ella asustándola de paso.

- No del todo, me entero que tengo un nuevo novio- respondió Kagome con desgano volteándose a mirarla.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Quién? ¿Es guapo, que color de ojos tiene, su cabello, es alto?... ¿Es guapo? ¿Ya mencione si era guapo?-

- No… lo estas malinterpretando todo, supuestamente soy la novia Koga ¿no te parece estúpido?-

- Realmente hacen una muy bonita pareja… pero más sería tú con Inuyasha-

-Si ya lose pero… OYE ¡Ese no es el punto!… además el no me soporta y yo tampoco a él-

-Bueno… pero ¿jamás oíste la frase que del odio al amor hay un solo paso?-

-Sango…- gruño Kagome.

- Lo siento… pero a ver prende la tele a ver si hay algo de tu _relación- _

- Si, tienes razón- respondió Kagome agarrando el control remoto y prendiendo la televisión a su paso.

Cambio varios programas de televisión, de cocina, deportes, noticieros, hasta tuvo que pasar su novela mexicana. Siguió buscando el maldito programa de chismes matutinos hasta que uno familiar inundo su vista. Ya lo recordaba era el programa de la chica rubia que contaba todos los secretos de los famosos sin inmutarse ni un poco.

_- Buenas días a nuestra querida teleaudiencia- _comenzó la conductora con una gran sonrisa falsa en el rostro sentada en un cómodo sofá.

_- De seguro ya se habrán enterado que el gran cantante y modelo Koga Matsura está manteniendo un romance secreto con la invitada especial de Inuyasha…- _

- No es cierto- respondió Kagome mientras recibía un almohadazo de parte de Sango haciéndola callar de inmediato.

-_Y si no se han enterado aquí tenemos una serie imágenes recién sacadas del horno que fueron tomadas ayer en el transcurso de la tarde- _decía la conductora mientras en la pantalla aparecían las mismas fotografías de la revista.

- Vaya… ESTOY EN TELEVISION - grito Sango observando que en cada imagen ella aparecía tras Kagome.

- ¡Sango!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Quiero dos cajas de tintes temporales… de preferencia rubio platinado… si yo le pago… está bien… claro… lo espero… que tenga un buen día- decía Inuyasha mientras colgaba el teléfono.

- ¿te quieres teñir el cabello Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

- No es para mí, mi querido amigo Miroku-

- No sé lo que pretendes Inuyasha, pero no da muy buena espina-

- Tómalo como una… travesura-

- Lo que tu digas… solo quiero que no me metas en _tus _problemas ¿entendido?-

-Entendido… si llaman de la recepción para una entrega especial avísame… estaré en la tina -

- Claro… como tú quieras-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_2 horas después_

El sonido del teléfono inundo toda la habitación de forma instantánea llegando a los oídos de Miroku quien contesto rápidamente.

-¿hola?- pregunto Miroku.

- _Hola Miroku… soy yo Sango, solo te quería avisar que Kagome y yo íbamos a dar una vuelta por la cuidad si quieres venir…- _contesto Sango del otro lado de línea.

_-_La verdad yo creo… que no podre ir porque tengo planes con Inuyasha este día- se excuso Miroku.

-_ Entiendo… te veo más tarde, adiós- _ se despidió Sango cortando la llamada.

Miroku soltó un suspiro y giro su rostro para mirar a Inuyasha que salía del baño con una toalla que cubría su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo.

- ¿Era para mí?- pregunto Inuyasha con esperanza en su voz.

- No, no lo era… Solo eran Kagome y Sango invitándome a pasear con ellas por la ciudad- respondió Miroku fijando su azulada vista al suelo.

- Ve… Y mantenlas ocupadas todo el tiempo que puedas…. De acuerdo a eso pondré mi plan en marcha… así que necesito vayas- ordeno Inuyasha frotando sus manos unas con las otras como los villanos que aparecían en las películas para niños.

- Esta bien creo que es mejor estar con ellas a estar encerrado aquí contigo todo el día- respondió Miroku tomando su chaqueta y su celular que se encontraban en la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Como te dije antes querido amigo, quiero que las mantengas ocupadas todo el tiempo que puedas ¿entendido?-

- Lo hare, pero no entiendo para que- dijo Miroku saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Kagome… no puedo creer que Miroku no haya aceptado venir con nosotras… ¿crees que vaya a ver a esa tal Taina?- se lamentaba Sango.

- ¿Celos?- pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa picarona.

- Un poco- respondió Sango con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa, a Sango le gustaba Miroku, fue algo como amor a primera vista, algo muy similar a lo que había ocurrido con ella y Hoyo.

Hoyo… su muy querido Hoyo, el mismo que le había dicho que la amaba, el mismo quien bajo un frondoso árbol y en un hermoso atardecer de película le había pedido que fueran novios, el mismo que le regala obsequios raros, el mismo que había roto su corazón sin ninguna pisca de dolor, el mismo chico que en estos momentos quería arrancarle la cabeza y matarlo y…

- ¿Kagome te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sango al ver que su amiga estaba estrujando fuertemente su almohada.

- Que… si… solo tuve otro de esos _recuerdos _de Hoyo-

- Ya veo… ¿Nos vamos?-

- Si… claro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miroku estaba en el lobby del hotel con una típica pose despreocupada, recargado contra la pared. Alzo la vista de inmediato al escuchar unas voces familiares provenientes del ascensor.

Su corazón dio un brinco al ver la silueta de Sango caminado en dirección a él, pero se contuvo sin mostrar expresión alguna, nada más que una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mi querida Sango- hablo Miroku haciendo una leve reverencia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tenias planes con Inuyasha?- respondió de inmediato Sango.

- Mmm, me cancelo- respondió Miroku con una sonrisa.

Sango lo miro de manera sombría que hasta Kagome sintió que se le erizaban los pelos y Miroku solo sonrió de manera nerviosa.

- Y… ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto Kagome poniéndose entre Sango y Miroku intentado romper un poco la tensión.

- A la heladería, muero por un rico helado – Propuso alegremente Sango.

- Sango ¿recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que tome helado?... creo que pase como dos días sentada en el inodoro… una sensación nada linda-

- No… creo que fue porque te comiste dos hamburguesas, cinco rosquillas, una pizza entera _y _medio kilo de helado- recordó Sango.

- Perdón que interrumpa su conversación pero… ¿Tanta hambre tenia señorita Kagome?- Pregunto Miroku algo sorprendido.

Una gota bajo por la cabeza de Kagome.

- Problemas personales- respondió ella rápidamente.

- De verdad Kagome… vamos a la heladería ¿sí?, hazlo por mí… ¿quieres?- insistió Sango.

Kagome dio un largo suspiro aceptando su derrota.

- Esta bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se encontraba totalmente vestido, sentado frente al teléfono de la lujosa habitación.

Se levanto lentamente, frustrado de que aun no lo llamaran, aceptaba que era ansioso, pero solo un poco ansioso.

Se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador que contaba la habitación, lo abrió, saco una botella de agua y la bebió al instante, separo la botella de sus labios y los relamió lentamente. A su mente llego de nuevo el beso que le había robado a la mocosa atrevida, sonrió de apenas recordarlo. Otra cosa que llego a su mente fue ella con la ropa que traía puesta esa mañana o mejor dicho la que le falto ponerse para recibirlo.

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, era el teléfono, prácticamente se había tirado por él, pero por lo visto no había medido bien la distancia en que se encontraba el maldito teléfono y su cabeza choco contra uno de los muebles.

- Maldición- pronuncio Inuyasha llevando su mano a la zona lastimada mientras con la otra alcanzaba el teléfono.

- ¿hola?-

_- ¿señor Inuyasha?-_

- sí, soy yo-

- _disculpe la molestia, pero hemos recibido un paquete a su nombre_ –

- Voy para allá- Dijo cortando la llamada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Inuyasha salió de la habitación casi corriendo, presiono el botón del elevador y lo espero impacientemente. Bufo de nuevo por quinta vez molesto por la tardanza de este, miro por los alrededores del pasillo a ver si encontraba las escalera de emergencia, pero de un momento el elevador abrió sus puertas.

- Ya era hora- dijo Inuyasha entrando.

Presiono el botón que lo llevaba a la recepción, donde después de aproximadamente treinta segundos había llegado.

Salió rápidamente de allí y con pasos apresurados se dirigió al mostrador de la recepción.

- Buenos días, quisiera que me entregaran mi paquete- hablo Inuyasha.

- Buenos días Señor, si tome, pagamos a la persona que trajo el paquete y lo recargamos a su cuenta.- respondió el recepcionista entregándole en paquete de tintes a Inuyasha.

- Si, muchas gracias… Y otra cosa me podría dar otra tarjeta de la habitación de Kagome Higurashi y Sango…-

- Lo lamento Señor, pero tenemos prohibido entregarles a otras personas las llaves de la habitación sin autorización de los huéspedes-

- Mira…- Inuyasha leyó el nombre del recepcionista por la tarjeta que colgaba de su ropa – Luis, no quiero alardear ni nada de eso… pero en este maldito hotel se está hospedando Inuyasha Taisho un reconocido cantante, que como veras soy yo, además le estoy dando a este… repito, maldito hotel publicidad, y si no me das la tarjeta me pondré furioso y me pongo furioso me mudare de hotel y si me mudo de hotel tu jefe no se pondrá contento contigo y te echara ¿comprendes?... porque no pienso volverlo a repetírtelo-

- ¿Numero de habitación?- pregunto rápidamente el recepcionista acercándose de nuevo al mostrador ya que se había alejado unos cuantos pasos cuando el semi demonio le había hablado.

Inuyasha le dijo el número de habitación de Kagome y el recepcionista le paso de manera veloz la tarjeta.

- Que tenga un buen día, Señor- Se despidió el recepcionista, para luego voltearse y suspirar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya se encontraban en la heladería sentados en unas de las mesas, Sango tomaba su helado de frutilla y Miroku el de sabor chocolate.

- ¿Segura que no quiere un helado señorita Kagome?- pregunto de nuevo Miroku.

- Gracias, pero no- respondió Kagome con una sonrisa.

Kagome miro de nuevo por tercera vez a Miroku que llevaba puesto una gorra negra y unas gafas oscuras ¿acaso todos tenían un disfraz?

Luego miro a Sango que se había manchado la boca con el helado, Miroku también lo había notado, extendió su mano, se lo limpio con su dedo pulgar y lo luego comió el helado que había sacado de allí. Razón por la cual Sango se sonrojo fuertemente para luego soltar un tímido – gracias-

La verdad en estos momentos se sentía como… como si ella sobrara.

Pero tenía que quedarse porque luego Sango la reprendería por dejarla sola allí con Miroku.

Dio un largo suspiro y volvió su mirada a la calle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya se encontraba frente a esa habitación, lo único que faltaba era meter la maldita tarjeta y la puerta se abriría.

Algo en él dudaba que lo que él estaba haciendo en esos momentos fuera bueno. Pero bueno o malo la mocosa se lo busco.

Inserto la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió, al entrar vio que la habitación se encontraba bastante ordenada, pero no porque el personal de limpieza lo hubiera arreglado ya que las camas aun se encontraban revueltas.

Se dirigió al baño, allí encontró dos tipos diferentes de shampoo, pero no resultaría difícil saber cual utilizaba Kagome, puesto que ya conocía perfectamente su aroma, se acerco y respiro en cada uno.

- Este – dijo sonriendo, sacando el producto que había comprado y vertiéndolo en el envase de shampoo.

Salió del baño y de la habitación rápidamente, entro de nuevo al elevador. Todo el plan estaba hecho, solo abría que esperar hasta mañana.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Al fin había llegado la tarde.

Kagome, Sango y Miroku regresaban al hotel animadamente, pero más Sango y Miroku.

Ese día había sido muy bonito después de la heladería fueron al parque, luego fueron a almorzar a un restaurante muy lindo a cuenta de Miroku puesto que ellas no tenían para pagar un restauran así y por ultimo fueron al zoológico.

Kagome caminaba lentamente tras ellos, mientras su mente divagaba que abría hecho cierto ojidorado ese día, porque no lo había vuelto a ver desde la pelea que tuvieron y de un segundo a otro en su mente apareció la imagen de Inuyasha rodeado de hermosas modelos, cosa que la hizo enfadar un poco. Bufo molesta para luego volver su vista a Sango y Miroku que charlaban animadamente hasta que la mano de Miroku llego a las glúteos de Sango y acto seguido se escucho por toda la cuada un fuerte grito y una gran bofetada.

- ¡Maldito pervertido!- Grito Sango para que más de uno volteara a ver la escena.

- Sanguito… no es mi culpa… es una maldición familiar- se defendía Miroku sobándose el cachete.

- ¡Maldición o no deberías controlarte!- volvió a responder Sango, mientras Kagome observaba la escena desde atrás.

- O mira… allá está el hotel… Vamos – dijo Kagome apuntando el enorme edificio y de paso arrastrando a Sango.

- ¡Aun no he terminado! ¡Suéltame!- Gritaba Sango.

- Sango… Basta-

- Esta bien… pero ni piense que se salvara mañana- Dijo Sango volteándose y caminando a un paso bastante apresura al hotel.

- Hasta mañana- Se despidió Kagome de Miroku para luego ir corriendo tras su amiga que ya se encontraba bastante lejos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No lo puedo creer, ODIO a Miroku- dijo Sango entrando a la habitación del hotel.

- Sabes… no abrías dicho eso hace media hora- respondió Kagome.

- Cállate…-

- Como quieras…-

Ese día había sido bastante cansador y lo único que Kagome quería ahora era un buen baño con agua caliente. Así que ignorando cualquier queja por parte de Sango entro al baño, se saco la ropa e inmediatamente entro a la ducha. Se lavo el cabello como siempre lo hacía, con su shampoo con extracto de orquídea, el cual era su favorito luego lo enjuago y salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y otra toalla para su cabello.

Kagome miro a Sango que se encontraba con una expresión triste en el rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Kagome.

- Odio pelear contigo-

-Igual yo- respondió Kagome sacándose la toalla del cabello.

- Sabes… Nunca he sido muy atenta en las cosas… pero… tenías el cabello negro ¿no?- pregunto Sango.

- Sango… mi cabello es negro…- Respondió Kagome volteándose a ver a uno de los espejos de la habitación.

- No puede ser…- susurró al ver que su cabello era… RUBIO.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué les pareció? No sé cómo se me ocurrió la maldita idea de hacer a Kagome rubia. Pero no me reten. Es solo temporal.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero una escusa buena… había terminado el capitulo LO JURO pero cuando lo iba a guardar me apareció ¿desea guardar los cambios efectuados en el documento? Y yo la muy pelotuda había puesto NO así que se me borro todo el cap.

Otra cosa no sé yo pero creo que este capítulo me pareció bastante… nose que lo escribí mal.

Saludos!

DEJEN REVIEWS


	11. Orgullo

¡Hola! A ver… Primero comenzare pidiendo mis más sinceras disculpas por el gran retraso que tuve. De nuevo perdón les diré por que el de mi retraso, bueno la verdad no me sentía inspirada para escribir y hasta me sentía aburrida pero pensé en ustedes mis hermosas lectoras y creo que me da un poco mas de ánimos para escribir.

Segundo creo que probare una nueva forma de escribir y al final del capítulo me dejan sus comentarios para saber que les pareció. Si no les gusta volveré a mi forma antigua.

Sin más que decir las dejo que lean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Sango…mi cabello es negro…__―__ Respondió Kagome volteándose a ver en uno de los espejos de la habitación._

― _No puede ser…__―__ susurro al ver que su cabello era… RUBIO._

Narra Kagome.

Sentí como un calor subía por mis y no era precisamente por sonrojarme, era más bien porque estaba enojada… muy enojada.

A mi cabeza llego solo una imagen del causante de todo esto y ese causante era Inuyasha.

Mire a Sango que aun seguía viendo mi cabello y me gire rápidamente para salir de la habitación. Sentía el piso frio por mis pies ya estaba descalza, pero en realidad no me importaba. Presione el botón del elevador y este tardo como era de costumbre.

Entre y presione el numero del piso de Inuyasha, me gire para ver la gran ciudad y pude ver mi reflejo en el gran vidrio, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que solo llevaba puesta una toalla que cubría lo necesario, pero igualmente tampoco me importo. Lo único que importaba ahora era encontrar a Inuyasha y matarlo, pero no literalmente.

Estaba bastante enfadada y él era el único culpable de este enfado.

Llegue al piso correspondiente y las puertas se abrieron lentamente, Salí y fui directo a la habitación 1004 golpee la puerta un par de veces y espere a fuera.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y sentí su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo hasta parar en mi cabello. Las ganas de matarlo se incrementaron notablemente.

― Sabia que el rubio te quedaría sexi― me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

― Fuiste tú… maldito idiota― dije entre dientes para no saltar encima de él y clavarle mis uñas en su rostro.

― Te dije que me vengaría y siempre cumplo con lo que digo― dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

― También lo hare, así que prepárate Taisho… por que el que busca encuentra y cada acto tiene su consecuencia― dije volteándome y dirigiéndome de nuevo al elevador, en ese trayecto podía sentir su mirada clavándome en la espalda pero la ignore olímpicamente.

Presione el botón y las puertas se abrieron instantáneamente, agradecí a Dios que nadie lo usara y me adentre en el. Presione el botón que tenía marcado el número ocho que era mi piso y espere pacientemente a que las puertas se cerraran. El elevador bajo un piso y se volvió a abrir dejando pasar a un niño y su madre.

Los dos me miraron y la madre del niño le cubrió los ojos a este. En ese momento sentí mis mejillas arder y desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado que no fueran esas personas.

El elevador volvió a parar y yo salí rápidamente de este.

Entre a la habitación y ahí estaba Sango acostada en su cama mirando televisión.

― ¿Qué le dijiste? ― me pregunto si despegar su vista de la televisión.

― ¿A qué refieres? ― conteste con otra pregunta.

― Oh… vamos soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco más que tú misma y sé que fuiste a hablar con Inuyasha ― la mire sorprendida, a veces Sango podía ser tan inteligente.

― Bueno… le dije que las cosas no se quedarían así y que me vengaría―

― ¿Y ya tienes en mente algo? Porque yo tengo varias ideas. —

― Te escucho―

― Que tal si lo secuestramos y lo llevamos a…―

― ¿Estás loca? Tiene como a veinte guardas espaldas siguiéndolo por doquier― dije y el momento de inteligencia de Sango se desvaneció, tendría que aprender a aprovechar mas de esos momentos.

― Tienes razón… ¿y si lo atamos a una silla lo llenamos de salsa barbacoa y traemos a unos perros que no han comido en días? ―

― Sango… creo que ya tengo algo en mente y lo único que necesito es pegamento ― dije mirándola.

― Te lo consigo ― dijo con un gesto de resignación.

― Gracias― respondí sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Esa noche le explique todo el plan a Sango y ella acepto gustosamente en ayudarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mañana me levante con ánimos, aunque estos desaparecieron rápidamente cuando me mire al espejo. Aun no me acostumbraba a tener el cabello de este color y aunque me cueste admitirlo creo que Inuyasha tiene un poco de razón y me veo mas sexi de lo normal… o probablemente este experimentando algunos de los efectos secundarios que poseen los tintes y me este volviendo loca. Si creo que esa era la opción más lógica.

Pero no importa, mi venganza se llevaría a cabo. Cueste lo que cueste.

Sabía que ese día Inuyasha daría una conferencia de prensa y que mejor idea que poner pegamento en su silla. Mi idea era algo tonta lose pero al menos era mejor que las ideas de Sango.

Termine de vestirme, me puse unos shorts de mezclilla y una remera con mangas color rosa salmón que para mi gusto me quedaban bastante bonitos, en el cabello me lo ate y me hice un rodete en forma de cebolla y me puse un gorro que no dejaba verlo. Así nadie se daría cuenta del nuevo color que tenia.

Cuando salí del baño encontré a Sango lista y fuimos a desayunar.

Toda la mañana nos concentramos en llevar a cabo el plan. Y por suerte no nos habíamos topado con ninguno de los integrantes de la banda. Al parecer ese sería mi día de suerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Sango y yo estábamos listas para ir a esa conferencia de prensa. La verdad no teníamos nada más que hacer así que elegimos la ropa que llevaríamos puesta, nos bañamos, maquillamos y peinamos.

No me sentía segura con el vestido que llevaba puesto, ya que en simples palabras era algo… revelador. Era un vestido negro, un poco más alto que la altura de las rodillas, se pegaba bien a mi cuerpo y dejaba bien marcada mi estrecha cintura. A decir verdad no me gustaba para nada ya que no acostumbraba a usar ropas de este tipo, pero tendría que aguantar por la maldita conferencia de prensa.

El cabello lo lleva puesto en una coleta que dejaba escapar algunos risos dorados, ya que no podría usar la gorra lo tendría que llevar así. Me maquille levemente con solo un poco de base, rímel y labial tranparente.

Mire a Sango que se encontraba colocándose sus tacones, ella estaba realmente hermosa, llevaba un vestido rojo y el cabello lo llevaba suelto. Apenas se notaba que llevaba maquillaje pero aun así estaba hermosa. Ya quería ver la cara de Miroku al verla.

Bajamos a la recepción y allí ya se encontraban todos, al parecer éramos las únicas que faltaban.

Sentí la mirada de todos posarse en mí, pero yo solo mire a Inuyasha, le dedique una mirada fría y salí por las puertas hasta montarme en la limusina, segundos más tarde llego Sango sentándose a mi lado y así estuve hasta que todos subieron, a ecepcion de Kaede que iba en otro automóvil detrás del nuestro.

― Kagome… te ves bien con tu nuevo look― dijo Kenchi el baterista.

― Oh, muchas gracias… pero a decir verdad cuando lo teñí no tuve ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo― dije dedicando una sonrisa coqueta.

El me sonrió de vuelta y luego desvió su mirada al suelo.

Mire a Inuyasha, sonreí de manera arrogante y él me sonrió de la misma manera.

El camino se me hizo eterno, ya que intentaba ignorar la mirada de Inuyasha en todo el trayecto, a veces me ganaba la tentación y volteaba a verlo e instantáneamente nuestras miradas se cruzaban acción por la cual yo giraba rápidamente mi cabeza hacia la ventana.

Mire a Sango quien charlaba animadamente con Miroku y sentí algo de envidia ya que en ella se notaba lo feliz que estaba. En cambio yo, yo estaba intentando obtener una venganza, la cual pronto conseguiría.

Después de aproximadamente media hora llegamos al lugar, era un hotel de lujo, pero aun así no superaba al hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando.

Vi a todos, incluyendo a Sango caminar hacia la entrada la cual se encontraba atestada de periodistas que aun no habían entrado al hotel a pedido de Kaede.

Tome a Sango del brazo y le entregue el pegamento, ella sonrió y se fue caminando hasta la recepción donde probablemente pregunto en donde seria la sala de entrevistas, vi que hombre apunto a una de las puertas, ella entro y se perdió de mi vista.

Bien ahora me tocaba mi parte… Distraerlos.

Me dirigí en donde se encontraba la banda y empecé a coquetearle a Kenchi, todos los presentes nos miraban y eso significaba que el plan iba bien.

― No puedo creer que bajo has caído Kenchi― dijo Inuyasha acercándose a nosotros.

― Nose porque lo dices… además Kagome es muy bonita― respondió defendiéndose Kenchi.

― ¿Estas bromeando no? ―

― ¿Perdón?... Mira Inuyasha que tu no me encuentres atractiva no significa que otros no lo hagan, además creo que tú no estás en posición de hablar. Porque no eres muy guapo― mentí.

― Mira niña, la única que no está en posición de hablar eres tú, y mueve tu pequeño trasero hasta la puerta que ya se nos está haciendo tarde― Hablo mirándome a los ojos.

Estaba perdida, Sango aun estaba allí dentro poniendo el pegamento en la silla y si la descubrían nos iría muy mal, mire desesperadamente la puerta y luego mire a todos los que se dirigían hacia ella.

― ¡Alto! ― Grite y todos giraron nuevamente a mirarme. Era hora de poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido en la clase de actuación de mi escuela.

― Acaso no te das cuenta de que…― calle, exactamente no sabía que decir, de nuevo mire hacia la puerta "Maldita sea… sal ya Sango" pensé.

― De que…― hablo Inuyasha.

Todos se me quedaron vieron un largo. ¿Algunas vez sintieron la sensación de que quisiera que se las tragase la tierra?... bueno yo estaba por tirarme al suelo a hacer un agujero y quedarme allí para siempre.

Vi la silueta de Sango salir por la puerta e instantáneamente sentí que me brillaron los ojos y me vi envuelta en una paz interior.

― No hace falta que lo digas, siempre supe que sucumbirías ante mis encantos― me dijo Inuyasha.

En ese momento sentí mi orgullo por el suelo. Quería salir de allí en ese momento, pero no podía demostrarle que era débil o solamente aumentaría mas su ego.

Sonreí y pase a su lado dirigiéndome a la puerta de sala en donde me estaba esperando Sango.

Hasta el momento mi plan estaba a la perfección.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno. Sin comentarios… emm perdón por la tardanza ;)


	12. Cancelacion de fic

Comunico a las presentes que la historia queda parcialmente cancelada por cuestiones de falta de inspiración y otros problemas de tiempo.


End file.
